Conquest: Save the World!
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: Fuji invites the regulars, freshmen trio, Sakuno, and Tomoka for a sleepover. However, when they start to play the new video game, Conquest, everything seems to go wrong, and they become the players themselves! ::Various Pairings::
1. Escapade One: Sleepover Suprise!

Eternal.Angel  
June 30, 2007 to July 1, 2007 (EDITED August 13, 2007)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

---------------------------------------------_  
Escapade One: Sleep-Over Surprise!_  
---------------------------------------------

* * *

The sun was at its zenith, and sweat glands trickled down the forehead of Echizen Ryoma as he performed the one-foot split step to counterattack a drop volley. He slid onto the rocky ground, little pebbles and bits of dust bouncing off his face. The freshman had thought it was over, but then he realized he accidentally hit a lob.

His opponent on the other side of the court took his chance to score the match point. Backing up a few steps, and bringing his racket slightly back, he prepared himself to score with one of his Triple Counters – Hakugei. In the knick of time, the wind was blowing in the opposite direction, his sleek hair spreading wildly, mostly pointing in an arrow shape.

With full force, Seigaku's prodigy, Fuji Syuusuke, hit the ball so that it would fly upwards, inches away from touching the face (not that anyone was there), and bounced on the baseline, then returning to the prodigy's hand with the help of a gentle breeze.

"Game and match to Fuji. Six games to four."

The two regulars stood up to the net and shook hands. As their hands disconnected, Fuji opened his mouth and spoke, "Nice game, Echizen."

"Hn, Fuji-senpai," sounded the freshman as he walked away to the benches. Fuji did the same and they both left the court. As the senpai opened the gate, he mentioned to Echizen about a sleep-over party over the weekend.

"Sleep-over?" asked Echizen wonderingly.

"Yea," replied Fuji, "Just something to relax ourselves from tennis. I thought that you might want a break or so."

The boy raised his eyebrow and stared at his senpai. "Anyone else going?"

His senpai placed on a sadistic smile and finally said, "All the regulars and freshmen."

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!  
CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

_Weekend: 6:07 PM_

"Arigatou, Kaa-san," thanked Ryoma as he latched the car door handle open and slammed it shut.

The car window rolled down and the boy saw his mother's smiling face. "No problem. Now have fun Ryoma. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, OK?"

"Hn. Ja ne," answered her son, as he lagged his extra-large sleeping bag on the cemented ground, threw his tennis bag over his shoulder, and a small Nike bag carried on the other shoulder.

As the car drove away, Echizen wondered if the time was too early for him to come. He rang the doorbell of the Fuji Resident and tapped his foot slightly, waiting for someone to come and open the door.

"Saa," came a voice as the door opened, "You're here, Echizen. Come make yourself at home." Fuji widened the door space, allowing the freshman to come inside.

"Just place your belongings by this closet here. You can pick it up later when we go to bed," said the sadist with a smile. He widened his eyes for a moment and added, "Everyone's in the living room. Have fun while I do some errands." His senpai waved a hand before heading to the kitchen.

He dragged his bags into the opened closet and proceeded to the living room. It were as if a zoo were going on: Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatic tennis player, was hopping on the leather sofa, jumping up and down as his head hit the ceiling many times; Oishi Shuichiro, or the mother of Seigaku (as they say), tried countless times calming down his hyper red-headed doubles partner; Momoshiro Takeshi, the powerhouse, was arguing head-on with Kaidoh Kaoru, the Viper who could scare anyone with his deadly glare.

"Hmm..Ii data," mumbled a certain Inui Sadaharu, as he took note of the argument going on between the second years. The captain of the tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu, had his eyes goggled into a novel that he was reading, not paying attention to anything. Watching a tennis match on the TV, the freshman trio, consisting of Horio Satoshi, Kachiro Kato, and Katsuo Mizuno, stared in awe as a tennis player served an excellent and powerful shot. Lastly, the two fan girls, Osakada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno flipped through the pages of the latest tennis magazine, pointing at pictures and reading aloud articles.

No one seemed to notice that a certain freshman was standing in a room full of empty cups, refreshments, trash, and busy people. He stood still and waited for their response. Then he coughed slightly and looked around. No one paid attention.

Echizen coughed louder, but still no one paid any attention to him.

Sighing, he went back to the closet and shuffled through his bag. He took out his favorite tennis racket and a neon ball and threw it into the air. He twisted his body and with his right hand he performed the Twist Serve.

The orb landed on the living room floor, swirling away trash that was close by with its powerful twist, and bounced off to only not hit a face, but a picture hanging on the wall.

The hanging tipped off from its nailed position and crashed onto the head of the captain. He startled and shook, keeping his serious expression, and with his right hand knocked down cups of soda.

A cup on the edge of the table was knocked down, and the drink spilled onto the Data man's lap, which also held his secretive, precious, and informative notebook. Realizing the unusually large stain that damaged his data, he abruptly stood up from his seat and muttered, "How is this possible? I am 85 sure that I had finished that drink of mine, and it would only be 63 that the drink would spill on my lap, and 53 that it would stain my notebook. But now that my data is ruined, there is no point but to start all over again." He heaved a big sigh and flung the notebook into the open air, and said to himself, "70 that the notebook will hit somebody ––"

The spiraling notebook flung itself and smacked onto the face of Horio Satoshi, who fell unconscious from the attack, and his two companions rushed to his side. Horio wiggled side to side like a piece of jello, and fell upon the television remote, accidentally changing the channel to a fuzzy one.

"–75 percent that the channel will be fuzzy–"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" went the television, buzzing real loudly.

"EEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" shrieked Tomoka, throwing the tennis magazine into the air, landing who-knows-where.

"T-tomo-chan!" exclaimed Sakuno in surprise. "The tennis magazine!"

"–78 percent that the tennis magazine of Osakada and Ryuzaki will be thrown into the air–"

But they realized too late. The magazine hurled and bounced off Kaidoh's head, knocking him dead. He hissed for a moment before falling and landing onto Momoshiro's body.

"–80 that Kaidoh will land on Momo–"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME MAMUSHI!" yelled Momo, as he ran around like a squealing pig, back and forth, trying to throw Kaidoh off his shoulders. "GET AWAY FROM ME Y-Y-OO-U THING!" He pushed him away with full force and fell on his back.

Kaidoh, not knowing that he was about to be the cause of Eiji's accident, tumbled over like a bowling pin and see-sawed the acrobatic player's exposed toothpaste and toothbrush (like God, who knows why he would have his dental things out, don't ask me) into the air.

"–85 percent that the toothpaste and toothbrush of Kikumaru will fly into the air–"

"Eiji!" cried Oishi, seeing his favorite flavored toothpaste and toothbrush in the air. Quickly he jumped onto the leather sofa to catch the toothpaste first. Eiji, now realizing that his dental things were flying jumbo-mumbo, yelped at the horrific sight, "NYYYYYYAAAAAA! MY TOOTHBRUSH AND TOOTHPASTE!!!!!!" and he forced himself to grab the toothbrush.

"–88 percent that Oishi will get for the toothpaste, and Kikumaru for the toothbrush–"

Because of stupid gravity, it was quite hard for the acrobatic to force himself upward without an extra push. In slow motion, he turned his body, trying his hardest to spiral upwards, and his hand stretched, hoping to reach the end of the toothbrush.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T MAKE ITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" whined the favorite-toothpaste lover, twiddling his fingers to make an attempt for it. His fingers at last managed to catch hold of it, but they slipped out of his grasps as the last moment.

"–90 percent that the toothbrush will be amiss, and soon to pass on to Oishi–"

"OISHI!" cried Eiji, "GET THE TOOTHBRUSH AND PASS IT ON TO M–"

"SPLAT!" his face was molded into the leather sofa.

Oishi, now at the ceiling, tried to get into the law of gravity (not that he knew the equation for it anyway) and attempt to grab the toothbrush. "Get it, Oishi!" began the worry wart, as he talked to himself, "You have to get it for Eiji, or he'll go crazy and who-knows-what will happen if I miss it. I can't lose!"

Beads of sweat formed on his head, and he felt hot inside. The pressure was too great for him, so great that he flew downwards back to his seat. He clenched his fist tightly, squeezing the eyes out of him, telling himself that he failed.

"OISHI!" sobbed Eiji, complaining, "HOW COULD YOU FAIL AND LEAVE MY TOOTH –"

A bunch of toothpaste was squirted out from the tight fist and was spread all over his face. Kikumaru sat in his place, still as ever. There was silence in the entire room. Everyone looked and blinked at the tennis player.

His doubles player caught hold of the toothbrush and tried scrubbing away all the toothpaste. But that only made it worst: his face was as large as a cloud, he smelled like apples, and the bubbles were increasingly larger each time Oishi tried scrubbing them away.

"NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exploded Eiji, screaming away all the toothpaste plastered on his face. He rubbed it off with his sleeve and started screeching his head off, whining in a fast language: "ArghwhydidyouallruinmyfavoritetoothpasteandOishiwhycouldn'tyoucatchmytoothbrushIamreallyreallyreallyannoyedrightnowbecausenowallOFMYTOOTHPASTEISGONEANDITWASMYFAVORITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whiner continued to scream as his face turned chili red (since he's not breathing), and he threw the toothbrush to another unknown place.

"–93 percent that the toothbrush will go flying again–"

Indeed, true to Inui's words, the toothbrush went flying somewhere. The end of the brush stabbed at the crown of Kawamaru's head, who was helping Fuji with preparing more refreshments, and the toothbrush was caught in his hand.

"WHO THREW THIS TOOTHBRUSH AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON OUT, BABY, OR I'LL SCRATCH YOUR FACE ALL OVER WITH THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the sushi-man as his grip on the basin of sushi fell upon Fuji's left foot. The cover spilled open, and flooded on the floor were different flavored sushi.

"–97 percent that the sushi shall drop onto Fuji's foot–"

The toothbrush dropped with a clatter.

The toothpaste bottle rolled off with a clunk.

The novel that Tezuka was reading fell as the pages flipped in midair.

Then, there was silence.

And more silence.

And more silence.

"–100 percent that there will be silence–"

A vein pop grew in the sadist's head.

"A-all-l of-f y-yo-ou, c-clean-n this-s mes-ss-s up-p r-right n-now," Fuji spoke slowly, his eyes gradually widening bit by bit. Everyone fled the living room and trampled upstairs.

"–and 120 percent that Fuji will come and torture us if we do not run away before letting him clean," answered Inui, scribbling the notes on his hand before following the rest of the group.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!  
CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

After the living room was cleaned, the tennis ball was found and was put away, a new toothpaste flavored apple was bought, a new notebook was replaced instead of the stained, dirty one, the TV was turned off, the tennis magazine was recovered, new sushi was made, Kikumaru's face was bandaged up, and Kaidoh's nose was treated, the regulars and freshmen proceeded back to the renewed living room, and they all sat in their usual spots.

"Whew," began Momo, wiping his sleeve on his forehead, "this sleepover is more tiring than relaxing."

A muffled voice was heard behind the continuous wraps on a certain somebody's head, "Datsveecoughsooookidahoikeabcs!" **(A/N: **Translation: That's because…and I forget the rest).

"Eiji-senpai!" responded the second year, with a slight whine to it.

"Anyways," complained Horio, "what is there to do now? I'm sure Fuji-senpai doesn't want us to cause another mess again."

"Urasai," muttered Kaidoh, who had two tissues stuck up in his nose to prevent the continuous bleeding of his nasal passages, loud enough for the gaudy-dressed boy to hear.

"Hai," replied the freshman in a low voice.

"Saa," began Fuji with a smile, "let's play a game while we eat."

"A game?" asked Momoshiro, who was in the middle of strangling Eiji-senpai to death with the bandages. "What game?"

"It's a game I rented from the video games section. It's the most popular and newest game out so far. Everyone is playing it right now, so it should be fun," responded the sadist.

"Well then," exasperated Oishi, as he reached into the basin to grab an Anago Sushi, "let's start playing it."

"Hmm, isn't that the most popular and hottest games out of all video games, Conquest, where you have to beat the evil masters in order to save the entire world from danger? It's been over the market for two months and they are still making high profits. Rated five out of five stars are what the players say," observed Inui, writing down mysterious notes about the video game.

As he inserted the disc into the compartment, Fuji replied, "Yes. Yuuta plays it often, and I see him play it a lot, so I thought I should give it a try." He attached more plugs of the controls to the PC.

Everyone found a comfortable spot in the living room before beginning to play. Then the tensai said, "I don't have enough controls for everybody, so we might have to team up in pairs. It's quite expensive to rent several used ones and use your own."

"Daijoubu, minna. I don't have to play," offered Ryuzaki.

"It is all right. I do not feel like playing," said Tezuka, walking to the closet and taking out another novel to read.

After hearing some rejections, Fuji counted out the number of controls before making his decision, "We'll stay in pairs. But how to choose our partners, I wonder…"

After a speedy recovery, Kikumaru tore off the bandages from his face, leaving behind many dark marks and lines. "Hoi hoi! Nya nya! We can choose pieces of paper with numbers in them. Two of the same will be partners, nya?"

"Good idea!" said Oishi, "I'll start writing them out."

And so after a few minutes of choosing papers, the partners were settled: Fuji and Echizen were one team, Oishi and Momoshiro were another, Kikumaru and Osakada could be named as the lively group, Kaidoh hissed (who knows if it's in pleasure or in complaint) being partnered with Inui, Kawamaru and Horio teamed up as one, Kachiro and Katsuo were the usual freshmen pair, and Ryuzaki could play with Tezuka if either of them felt like it.

The game was turned on, and big words inscribing 'Conquest: Save the World!" appeared on the screen. The lively team already began dancing around, excited for the challenge.

Inui took the disc case and flipped inside to find a manual. He opened the small booklet and read the first page, "The objective of 'Conquest: Save the World!' is to defeat the masters that have taken over the entire Earth and save the source of life from dying. You will meet many friends along the way and you will form bitter enemies. Either way, no matter the obstacles, you must gain enough experience points and power to beat the main enemies and save the entire planet." He flipped a page and continued on reading, "To begin, select play and choose your character outfits, name, and beginner's status."

All the pairs had chosen their characters (separate, surprisingly; it's just that there aren't enough controls for each person) and they began the game.

As the pairs browsed around the area, the PC began to smoke slightly. It sizzled here and then, the sounds virtually unnoticeable until dark puffs of gas formed and were spouted out from the machine.

"What's that funny smell, nya?" asked Eiji as he sniffed the air, breathing in lots of dark gas and wheezing.

"Hmmm," observed the Data Man, peering around the smoky appliance, "It's probably burning, trying to cool down a little because of the control plugs and extra plugs required to play the game. We should let it rest a little before continuing."

"Awww," protested Momo, throwing down the control in his hands, "And I was getting warmed up too."

"Baka, porcupine-head," mumbled Kaidoh, "You're too impatient."

"Urasai, mamushi!"

"Grr, bring it on grizzly head!"

The two banged their foreheads on one another, staring at each other with deadly glares. Everyone else sighed and laid back, waiting for the machine, hopefully to cool down.

"Mada mada dane," murmured Echizen, as sipped his Ponta before lying down on the floor. His left hand accidentally hit the machine, burning his hand.

"Ouch!" snarled the freshman. He abruptly took his hand and blew on it. The machine began to sizzle even more, and it was starting to spark about. The processor began to rattle back and forth, causing a rocking motion across the floor.

"NYA!" cried Eiji, jumping on Osakada, "IT'S ALIVE!"

Tomoka was choking by the unintentional headlock, "Eiji-senpai, you're choking me" The pair fell down to the ground, Eiji's back hitting the DVD remote.

A sudden light shone brightly from the television screen, amazing the video game players. It grew brighter each second, until it was so intense that they had to close their eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Kachiro, but his partner could only shrug his shoulders.

"Wait you guys," said Horio, "I feel a strong wind coming."

A strong presence could be felt, a strong suction power as well. It was so powerful that everyone was dragged inside.

"Kyaa! Sakuno!!" shouted Tomoka, stretching her hand for Sakuno's.

"T-tomo-chan!" Sakuno squeaked in reply, trying to grab her hand. But everyone was sucked inside the strong wind, leading into the television.

"Chan, chan, chan," were the echoes left behind in the vast and empty living room. Everyone was gone. No one was there.

---------  
_Owari  
_---------

* * *

**A/N:** This idea actually came up when my sister was playing Final Fantasy X on her Playstation 2. And I was really stuck on my first story (because there's this certain phrase I can't finish…), and I thought of starting a new story. Haha…so far, most of these stories I will be writing are going to be longer than I expected, I doubt any one shots will come out yet. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	2. Escapade Two: The Adventure Begins!

Eternal.Angel  
July 1, 2007 to July 2, 2007 (EDITED August 13, 2007)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------------------------------------------_  
Escapade Two: The Adventures Begin!_  
-----------------------------------------------

* * *

"Ughh…" complaints came from several mouths. Everyone had fallen to the grassy field, landing either on their backs, butts, stomachs, feet, hands, or head (which would be stuck to the ground).

The regulars and freshmen stood up from their awkward landing positions and brushed off the dirt and dust from their shirts, pants, and skirt. Except Kachiro and Katsuo had to pull Horio's legs as hard as they could so his head would come out from the deep ditch.

Everyone looked around their surroundings, and found it wasn't the living room anymore. They were surrounded with tall stalks of grass, oak trees, and they couldn't see any landmarks in the distance. Except for a huge, big, scary forest, that is.

"Haha…well," began Momo, who was rubbing his temple, "why don't we all try going into the forest to see if anything's up. I'm sure they have a plan for us to go back home."

Suddenly, a large BAM! came from the forest. A shrill voice was heard screaming for a moment, and a few crows flew out of the trees, squawking as they went.

"Ahaha…" laughed the second year, backing up a few steps, "I take that back…LET'S RUN OUT IN THE FIELD AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran as fast as he could, but Kaidoh intervened.

"Baka, fsshhh, are you that scared of a stupid forest? YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!" yelled Kaidoh.

"Shut up, mamushi!" shouted back porcupine head, as they emerged into another fight. Everyone sighed and gathered around to discuss a new plan.

"Saa," Fuji started off the discussion, "Since we're already in the game, we might as well play along with it till we defeat the masters. Besides," he had something to mention, "We're already prepared, are we not?"

Everyone separated and peered at their different outfits. They were dressed exactly the way they created their characters, with the same weapons and names. Everybody agreed with Fuji and continued to observe one another's appearance.

"Ha, I'm so prepared I could kill off all the masters already!" bragged Horio, who at the same time spit out some dirt from his mouth.

The two freshmen slipped away from the bragging boy, afraid of the germy dirt coming from his mouth, "Ek! Horio, stop spitting dirt out!"

As the trio fought off one another verbally, the regulars and Tomoka gathered into another huge group, devising a plan.

"So," said Tomoka, who had a purple cloak on, purple high heel shoes, a black-sleeveless shirt and skirt, and was holding a golden staff, carved with different designs and symbols, "Where do we go first?"

Inui answered her question as he took out his notebook to take notes, "The only landmark visible would be the Wicked Woodlands, a piece of land which has many trees and the inside is dark, and the place is owned by the Corruptive Crone. She has Darke Magyk that will corrupt you to the core." Then he used his hands to make the notebook disappear (he was an Ordinary Wizard, after all).

"Nya, kowaii!" moaned Eiji, dressed in an old-worn out clown suit. He jumped away from Inui, hiding behind his doubles partner.

"Eiji, there's nothing to worry about," soothed Oishi as he patted him on the shoulder. Kikumaru would only tug his brown shirt, scared to his wits. "Everybody's here together, no need to worry," replied the Male Spellcaster, who specialized in Medicines and Lite Magyk.

"Demo," opposed Kawamaru, as he overheard their conversation while looking for his lost Knife, "Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaki-san aren't here."

"Ah!" the freshmen trio exclaimed, suddenly knowing that fact, "Kawamaru-senpai is right!"

"Hmm," observed Inui, using his Magyk to reappear his faithful notebook, "78 percent that Tezuka and Ryuzaki-san are in the game along with us, 88 percent that they are in a different world, and 99 percent that we will find them along the way."

"Well then," announced Momoshiro, clothed in blue garments and holding a war hammer in his right hand, "Let's go to the Wicked Woodlands and beat the crap out of that witch!"

Everyone formed a group and headed towards the forest, with Momo leading the pack. Before they took a step inside, the Ochibi-Swordsman peered around and murmured, "Senpai-tachi, isn't Kaidoh-senpai missing?"

Momo, who heard Echizen, stopped in his tracks, releasing a dangerous aura and growing a vein pop. Eiji was looking at Ochibi when he sensed the aura coming from the second year and jumped away, and accidentally stepped on Fuji's foot, who suddenly widened his blue eyes and threw his hand back, ready to attack the enemy in front (who was actually Eiji). Kawamura, seeing the sharp blades coming from the sadist's hand, sweat-dropped for a moment before fainting, causing a large dominoes to Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Tomoka, Oishi, and Inui.

Echizen simply stood there, blinking in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and began walking into the forest, his sheath bouncing on his belt lightly.

Everyone turned their heads toward the leaving freshman and stuck their hands out in midair.

"Matte, Echizen!"

"Ryoma-kun!"

"RYOMA-SAMA! Wait for meeeee!!!!"

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

In the depths of darkness was a murky pond, which bubbled and steamed from time to time. Appearing from nowhere was a cloaked person, who ruffled through their breast pocket to crumble the Gnarl Root and Snake Skin with their wrinkly, sharp hands and drop it into the water.

For a moment, it had sizzled, red, hot smoke boiling out of it. The color of the liquid had changed from a dirty brown to a pale green. A cackle was sounded and a voice was heard. The mysterious one limped away, as the fluid continued to sound, the hissing of the unknown but known.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

After the huge cloud of perplexity was cleared up, everyone followed suit. The aura of the Wicked Woodlands was quite overwhelming, but somehow all of them managed to keep their heads high before fainting.

"Seriously," barked Momo, "Where is that baka mamushi?"

Inui used his Magyk to Apparate his notebook, and decided to have his Writing Quill do the work for him as he spoke, "40 percent that Kaidoh found a way back out, 67 percent that Kaidoh went elsewhere by himself, 78 percent that he is scared, and 89 percent that something happened to him."

"Huh?" worried the mother of Seigaku, "We must go find Kaidoh immediately! What happens if he gets lost? Or an enemy attacks him? Or he gets killed? What happens if he gets killed by the Boogieman! What am I going to say to Tezuka and his family?!" Oishi's hands began to tremble greatly.

"Ahh, Oishi-senpai, calm down. I'm sure that baka mamushi will find his way to us soon…" his partner with the hammer as a weapon trailed off, unable to finish his thought. As he reached to pat his senpai on the back, a slight touch of lightning zapped his entire body. "Gak!" screeched Momo, shaking his hand off wildly, "Oishi-senpai, did you put some barrier? 'Cause it hurts A LOT."

But no response came from the motherly hen, he simply kept on walking straight.

"Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," called the comical fighter, "Stop walking straight or–"

WHAM! He crashed into a tree and slid off the trunk, making slight squeaky sounds.

"–you'll run into that tree…" finished Eiji unhappily.

Tomoka ran from her partner's side and shook the dazed senpai, "Oishi-senpai, are you ok? You were acting all quiet and stuff until you hit that tree."

"Ughh…" awoken Oishi, who rubbed his temple, "I've been acting strange? Gomen, everyone. But I don't know what happened to me. Once thing I was worrying my mind off about Kaidoh, and the next I felt as if…" he stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"As if?" asked the freshmen trio, all at once.

"…as if my soul had left me, and a sudden Darkness had come over me," finished the victim, and then added, "But I'm glad that weird feeling has left me now. For a moment I thought I would never feel as hopeful as this again. I'm very grateful for that tree." Everyone's heads formed sweat beads before Inui bade his notebook and Writing Quill to do more work.

"Hmm," wondered the Data Man as he rubbed his chin, "Ii Data." The Quill furiously wrote what was on his mind before the items Disapparated. "I'm assuming that because of this strange aura, whatever fears or nervousness you feel will be a way of extracting your happiness."

"Inui-senpai," asked Echizen, "How do you know all this?"

Fuji answered the question in his place, "Because pieces of information would show up on the screen once you experience something. Once it's been read, we know the information to ourselves and can use it for something else."

Then a strange glow appeared around the Male Spellcaster. A cloud formed above his head, which bore the words "+2". It popped and disappeared, never returning.

"Nya? What was that?" inquired Eiji.

"Probably experience points," retorted the Ordinary Wizard, "Since he had that strange feeling, and was knocked back to the Lite Side afterwards, Oishi learned something from it."

"Wow!" the second year was amazed, "Do you feel smarter, Oishi-senpai?"

"Fsshhh, not much if you ask me," replied a voice, in the stead of Oishi.

Everyone's heads turned to find the Viper was still alive.

"Kaoru!" cheered the hyperactive-red-head, as he leaped to give the missing second year a hug. But Kaidoh stuck out a hand, and a tree branch twisted shot out from nowhere and twisted its limbs around his body and carried him higher above ground.

"Baka mamushi!" shouted the powerhouse with blue clothing, "What are you thinking, disrespecting your senpai like that!"

"Shut up, baka porcupine head! Ffssshhh…" another branch shot out and brought the other second year into the air.

The two tennis players struggled in their positions to break free, but to no avail. Momo hollered loudly, "Oi, baka! What do you think you're doing?! Get Eiji-senpai and I down on the ground this instant!"

"Fssshhhh," was the only response from the Viper. It was just then that Fuji's eyes widened, and that he had noticed something.

"Everyone," explained the sadist, "Look at Kaidoh's eyes."

The rest averted their attention to his eyes, and it was only a hollow black that clouded the iris completely.

"Hn, they're empty," observed the swords-freshman.

"Saa," he continued, "Something must have happened to him so that someone else controls him. I think we have to fight him so that he loses before he can break free from the spell."

"Demo! We can't just kill Kaidoh, can we?" Oishi earnestly asked.

"Only one way to find out," Echizen said proudly, drawing out his sword from his sheath. Then he ran as fast as he could towards his possessed senpai.

"Hoi hoi! Go get him, Ochibi!" urged the third year captive, who tried wriggling his way out.

And next, Kaidoh hissed and raised both his hands above his head, then bringing them down to his sides, leveled to his shoulders. Clapping them into one at the exact moment, there was a sudden trembling in the ground.

"Kya!" screamed the purple-dressed girl, "The ground's shaking!"

After a few seconds, the quake had stopped. Strange things emerged from the ground, some things with slimy, gooey hands that clawed out of the earth. Various types of dark-colored birds began to gather around the trees, and the plants started to grow extra stems and limbs, climbing out of their places that were rooted to the ground.

Ryoma froze for a moment and backed away. The safe group formed a large circle, facing the direction of their enemies.

"Fssshh…I am Kaidoh Kaoru, and no one will stop me from summoning monsters from the Dark Shadows!

"Attack!"

---------_  
Owari_  
---------

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this chapter isn't as long, but do excuse me for that. I just went to the library to borrow some fantasy books and thought they would help me with this story. So thank you very much! And do you like the story so far? I think I might have to change the rating because of foul language, violence, and the ending. But then again, it might remain K+. Who knows? Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	3. Escapade Extra: Character List

Eternal.Angel  
July 3, 2007 to July 3, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------------------------------_  
Escapade Extra: Character List_  
-----------------------------------

* * *

**  
Name: **Echizen Ryoma  
**Status:** Swordsman  
**Appearance:** A light blue shirt and pants, tucked in with a leather belt. The sheath rests on the left side of his body, holding the sword. He wears brown boots and a white Fila cap.  
**Weapon:** Wooden Katana  
**Type:** Earth  
**Signature Move:** Twist Serve Blade Attack  
**Origin:** Haha…crappiest signature move ever…and the appearance came from one of the Chibi Episodes just to tell you. 

**Name: **Horio Satoshi  
**Status:** Messenger  
**Appearance:** A white toga that reaches down to the knees. Sandals with snakelike wings attached to the end of the shoes.  
**Weapon:** Musdoke (A Stick with Wings)  
**Type:** Air  
**Signature Move:** Mystic Typhoon  
**Origin:** For someone who is a non-regular, it's pretty hard to think of a signature move. And I thought Horio would be the best messenger (just for laughs, that's all). Thanks to Roman Mythology, the god Mercury.

**Name:** Kachiro Kato  
**Status:** Archer  
**Appearance:** If you know Robin Hood, then imagine those clothes into his body.  
**Weapon: **Wooden Bow & Arrow  
**Type:** Magic  
**Signature Move**: Releasing Arrow  
**Origin:** When I thought of Kikyo from Inuyasha (WHICH I DO NOT OWN), I thought some of that would be good for Kachiro. P

**Name:** Katsuo Mizuno  
**Status:** Monk  
**Appearance:** Just think of Miroku from Inuyasha (WHICH I DO NOT OWN), ok?  
**Weapon: **Sticky Pads  
**Type:** Magic  
**Signature Move**: Defense Barrier  
**Origin:** I really have to thank Inuyasha (WHICH I DO NOT OWN) for the ideas. Hmmm…maybe I should write FanFic for Inuyasha too…

**Name:** Osakada Tomoka  
**Status:** Lite Witchling  
**Appearance:** A black sleeveless shirt and white skirt, clothed in a purple cloak and wearing purple high heels.  
**Weapon: **Mahog (A Wand made of Mahogany)  
**Type:** Magic  
**Signature Move**: Piercing Panik  
**Origin:** Thanks to Angie Sage's book Magyk (WHICH I DO NOT OWN), I thought of Maria Overstrand that would best suit Tomoka.

**Name:** Momoshiro Takeshi  
**Status:** Weaponry Walif  
**Appearance:** An open brown shirt that bares a part of his chest, brown pants with little pom-poms dangling at the ends, black and sleek boots, and brown leather gloves.  
**Weapon:** Household Hammer  
**Type:** Fire  
**Signature Move:** Dunk Smash  
**Origin:** The hammer actually came from one of the gods in Norse Mythology – Thor, with the Thunder Hammer. The fire came from Inuyasha (WHICH I DO NOT OWN); one of the characters, Toutousai, the swordsmith who had fire powers. So the two were mixed together.

**Name:** Kaidoh Kaoru  
**Status:** Summoner  
**Appearance:** A black cloak surrounding the body, with blue navy jeans (yes, jeans!). Black leather shoes are worn, and of course there is a black bandana.  
**Weapon: **Trinx (Staff with a Spinning Circle)  
**Type:** Magic  
**Signature Move**: Tornado Snake Hurl  
**Origin:** The idea came up from Final Fantasy X-2 for the PS2 (WHICH IS NOT MINE). The girl, Yuna, is a summoner. But, Kaidoh loves animals, so I decided that he would summon animals!

**Name:** Eiji Kikumaru  
**Status:** Comical Jester  
**Appearance:** An old, weary clown suit which is very baggy and has some holes in it. A joker's cap on top, and pointy black shoes on the bottom.  
**Weapon: **Kazoo  
**Type:** Magic  
**Signature Move**: Seal Step  
**Origin:** Well, Kikumaru is quite an active person, so I thought a clown would be entertaining instead of an acrobatic dancer.

**Name:** Oishi Shuichiro  
**Status:** Male Spellcaster  
**Appearance:** Brown heavy cloak and sandals. Long sleeved brown shirt and black pants.  
**Weapon: **Cresdo Orb  
**Type:** Magic  
**Signature Move**: Moon Volley  
**Origin:** Because of Oishi's motherly worries, I decided that he would specialize in Medicines and Lite Magyk.

**Name:** Inui Sadaharu  
**Status:** Ordinary Wizard  
**Appearance:** With a blue bent wizard's hat patterned with stars, his cloak is also blue, and his shirt is white. His pants are dark navy blue, and he wears brown sandals. Don't forget glasses!  
**Weapon: **Notebook / Writing Quill  
**Type:** Magic  
**Signature Move**: Waterfall Illusion  
**Origin:** Since Inui is the Data Man, I figured that spells are good enough for him. Inui Juice will be there soon, don't you worry at all!

**Name:** Kawamaru Takashi  
**Status:** Chef / Zyol  
**Appearance:** Wearing a white braided headband, dressed in a short-sleeved white garment and long, comfortable white pants with blue rings sewn at the ends of each sleeve.  
**Weapon: **Kitchen Sushi Knife  
**Type:** Earth  
**Signature Move**: Final Hadoukyuu Slash  
**Origin:** Well, he's a sushi chef (to be) right? So why not give him a big giant knife to cut demons with? xD

**Name:** Fuji Shusuke  
**Status:** Physic  
**Appearance:** A pale red shirt and pants, with special gloves the hold onto the claws. A blue cloak is attached to the sleeves.  
**Weapon: **Baby Saber Tiger Claws  
**Type:** Magic / Earth  
**Signature Move**: Hecatoncheires no Monban  
**Origin:** Fuji is somewhat sadistic, so I thought maybe if he were a Physic, that would make him look better.

* * *

**A/N:** Minna-san, gomen! This isn't a chapter, but rather a character list to give you the basic idea of each Seigaku person. Do note that the clothing (appearance) and weapons will upgrade as they go, since they are only beginners. I promise you that not only will this be up today, but maybe another chapter or a new story! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	4. Escapade Three: Meet Fairee, WHO!

Eternal.Angel  
July 2, 2007 to July 6, 2007 (EDITED August 13, 2007)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------------------------------------_  
Escapade Three: Meet Fairee, WHO?!_  
------------------------------------------------

* * *

A bunch of monsters, from birds to hands to walking sticks, advanced towards the Seigaku Pupils under Kaidoh's command.

The regulars enforced the freshmen behind them. "Don't move an inch," warned Oishi, as he put his hands together and widened the space between them afterwards, creating a sizzling and crackling sounded ball of Lite.

"On the count of three, everyone, attack," ordered Fuji, his eyes having been opened now.

"One."

Weapons were released.

"Two."

Weapons were prepared in their stances.

"Three."

The group of regulars charged at their own respective space, while the freshmen scurried around their place, guarding and protecting themselves.

Ryoma charged at the two limbs which were taking captive of his senpais. Jumping off with the one foot split step, he raised his sword in midair and sliced through the branches.

Or at least tried to.

He fell back down with a THUMP, and sighing, rubbed his back. _Stupid wooden katana, I deserve something better than this!_

His golden-like feline eyes were more determined than ever. Echizen made another attempt, but failed.

The freshmen trio, noticing the struggle of their friend, rushed over immediately to help him release the two captive regulars.

"Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-chan-senpai, we're coming to get you!" yelled the trio.

"Get us down here ASAP! And I told you that you could call me Momo-chan!" Momoshiro whined slightly as he shifted his position in the grasp of the tree.

As the rookie player jumped for the x-th time to slice down the branches, Horio jumped up along with Echizen and grabbed on to one of the branches. The tree, feeling very sensitive, began swinging the boastful brat back and forth, making him dizzy.

"R-r-r-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-e-e-e-e t-t-t-t-h-e-e-e-e-m-m-m-m-m-m-m…" gurgled out Horio, as he unconsciously poked the tree branch with his Musdoke.

Kachiro, meanwhile, fumbled around with his bow and arrow, not knowing how to string it properly. He tried shooting an arrow, but it flimsily darted towards the ground, only flying a few feet.

"Ahh! I can't even shoot a dumb arrow!"

Katsuo, on the other hand, was having trouble distributing the sticky pads properly. They would flutter down to the ground and destroy the icky hands that grasped for their legs from below, but right now, he had to fly one of this exorcist papers to the tree branches that held the duo.

Osakada Tomoka, being afraid of unnatural things rooting upwards from the ground, screamed in fear as she trampled the fingers, knuckles, bones, hands, and wrists with her expensive high heel shoes. _I'll get a replacement later…_

On the west side of the battle was Oishi, the Male Spellcaster. From his hand he shot out the sphere he had created in his palms before, and the obliterating light drove away the Darkness from the creatures in control. They scuttled away only to find themselves against a Darke Barrier, and the entire cycle kept on repeating. The Spellcaster was having a difficult time ridding the monsters, and he didn't have enough power to heal himself right now for more strength.

Down south and east were Kawamaru and Inui. Inui from his Notebook of Observations and Spells, read aloud a few of them and cast aside the power towards Kawamaru's Kitchen Sushi Knife.

"Hmmm, let's try this one: Magnum Item-ium." The small Kitchen Knife was now enlarged and much larger than its regular size.

"Hmmm, Ii Data," he thought, as the Writing Quill wrote down the results of the spell. "Let's try this one now: O, Exspectare Lite! Finis Darknesse!" A sudden glow was attached to the huge Knife, and its wielder grabbed hold of the handle.

"BURNINGGGGGGGG!!!!! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU MONSTERS NOW!!!!!!"

The Zyol furiously swung the blade back and forth in all directions. The demons that approached to attack them were wiped out completely, never to return. Unfortunately, more had grown from below, so it wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Hmmm, Ii Data. Notebook, make sure you're getting this." The Writing Quill and Notebook nodded, then resumed to continue writing down the events and incidents of the battle.

Covering the skies were the tensai, Fuji Shusuke. Jumping onto one tree to another, he clawed the deadly crows which gave of toxic breath and auras for those around them. It appeared as if he were flying across the place with ability. With his left hand, Fuji's jumps were more agile and quick, and he easily dodged the attacks of the birds, slashing them with his right claws.

The battle continued on furiously, all the regulars not knowing what to do. They had hardly earned any experience points, so what the heck? But they kept on trying, never giving up.

At the last moment, when the tiny shred of hope was about to be taken away, a sudden cry startled the enemies and allies, grasping their attention away from the fight.

"Abeite, Darknesse!"

A sudden ray of Lite shone throughout the entire forest and banished the demons, Disapparating them. The possessed Kaidoh tried to block the sunlight from his eyes, and immediately he Disapparated back to the headquarters of the Witch.

"Argghhh," whined Momo, who was free from the clutches of the formidable branch which dropped dead after the Lite, "My butt hurts."

Eiji, on the other hand, did a perfect somersault and posed a 'V' with his fingers, putting on a cheesy smile. Then he returned to his form and asked, "Who gave off that Lite?"

"I-I d-d-did-d," stuttered a timid voice, as they appeared from behind the trees. She blinked her eyes and stared through the regulars.

"Ah, is that you, Sakuno-chan?" questioned Fuji as he sealed his claws.

"Sakuno? Who the heck is Sakuno?" the girl behind asked with a manly voice.

"SAKUNO, NYA!" screamed Eiji in despair, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE!"

The girl cleared her throat and looked at the red-head, stating, "I am not Sakuno. I am a magical pixie." A steam of pink smoke puffed up around the girl, and soon in place of the female was a small, fluttering Fairee with glasses and brown hair.

The small fairy once again cleared its throat and seriously, with a stoic expression, announced, "My name is Fairee Tezuka, and I was the one who saved you all."

Every one of them gaped at the Fairee, looking at _him_ with horrified faces. The Fairee Tezuka had a pair of pink, glittering pixie wings, a puffy and fluffy red dress with white embroideries, a pair of glasses and glass slippers, a crown that sat above his brown, wavy hair, and a wand with a five-pointed star that shimmered in the light.

They all began to snicker.

"What is so funny," sternly asked Fairee Tezuka.

"N-nothing, Fairee Tezuka-a," mused Fuji, who held his left hand to his mouth and silently laughed to himself.

Tezuka grew a vein pop in his forehead, and directed the wand in front of their faces. "20 LAPS!" ordered the Fairee, who was indeed, very small compared to their sizes.

"HAI!"

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

After running their twenty laps, the group of Seigaku students followed the tiny pixie buzzing deeper into the Woodlands, looking for a sign.

Momo and Eiji began whispering to each other.

"Eiji-senpai, are you sure that's Tezuka?"

"Nya, I'm very sure of it! Hoi hoi, correct me if I'm wrong, but who would give us laps to run in a game like this?!"

"Very true, Eiji-senpai. Demo…why is Tezuka-buchou dressed as a Fairee…more specifically, a girl Fairee?"

"I don't think Fairee is the right term to fit him, nya! Tezuka is freaking me out by the second!"

"And what are you two conversing about?" questioned Tezuka suspiciously, appearing in front of the duo with doubtful eyes.

"N-nothing-g of the sort-t, F-fair-ree Tez-zuk-ka-a," stammered Kikumaru, glancing the opposite way of the skeptical magical being.

The flying human flew back to the front and continued to lead the group deeper and deeper into the Wicked Woodlands.

"I see that all of you need improvement in your skills," pointed out Tezuka.

"Hai, Fairee Tezuka," replied Oishi in a quivering voice, "But we don't have the experience points to fight back, or anything of that sort."

"That's where I come in," he bluntly said, "Because I'm a Guiding Fairee. I show players how to gain experience from battles, earn some good loot and prizes, and techniques to improve their skills and be able to beat the masters."

"Then why don't you defeat them yourself?" coldly asked the Swordsman.

"I was ordered not to touch the masters at all. I can only attack its minions though. The masters are for you to battle and destroy, not me. As a Guiding Fairee, my job is to teach others how to grow as a fighter."

"But how are we going to train?" hesitated Kawamura, looking around with nervous eyes. Everyone else nodded.

"There's an inn close by in these places. You'll be able to train there."

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

Soon, Fairee Tezuka had brought the group of the inexperienced to a dark and shabby area, with shingles loose on the roof.

"You call this, an INN?!" protested the second year as his finger pointed to a few holes in the gutters.

Fairee Tezuka brushed him aside and simply said, "These are the Wicked Woodlands. Nothing here is bright and cheerful as you hope it would be." With a flick of his wand, the door opened, and they stepped inside.

Cobwebs hung at every corner, and spiders crawled through the holes of them back and forth, to and fro, spinning and weaving their homes.

Horio simply gaped at the dirtiness, while Osakada slightly pouted at the sight of the place.

"Fairee Tezuka," began Katsuo, "How are we going to stay for the night if we don't have any money?"

"For now," commanded the Fairee, "I will be covering your expenses. Until you earn something, you will be under my debt." Everyone looked at one another and sighed.

The pixie lightly tapped the spider-bell, and a ghost came out from the walls to greet the pack of people.

"Y-yes-s, h-how-w m-may-y I-I h-help-p y-you-u?" asked the ghost as it hovered above the ground. The comical jester hid behind the Male Spellcaster, frightened at the sight of it.

Tezuka spoke in a very strict and serious tone, "I would like to reserve rooms for (counting with his fingers) thirteen people please. A separate room for the girl, a small room for me, and four rooms for two people each. We would also like to reserve four training rooms and room service for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast."

The secretary merely nodded and flew out of the desk and up the stairs. His customers followed him up, the stairs creaking and squeaking as they climbed upwards. They turned many corners here and there, went diagonally, downstairs, upstairs, upside down, downside up, cross over, circles, up, down, right, left, and after a day's worth of complicated turns, the regulars and freshmen and Fairee arrived at their destination.

"Mada mada dane," muttered Echizen under his breath, "Why couldn't we just have taken the short cut?"

"We-e are-e here-e," stammered the ghost, pushing the door slightly aside so it would creak itself open. The rooms were not much different from the office space downstairs – cobwebs, spiders, dust bunnies, and much more grimy things hanging down from the ceiling and sticking to the walls.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu," thanked Fairee Tezuka, as he directed his wand towards the rooms, and each person went inside when they were told to.

Before they had permanently went to bed, Tezuka called out all the members for an important note, "Tomorrow morning, we will eat breakfast and start your training early in the day, so that you will have enough time to gather enough experience and powers in order to bring back that friend of yours with all the hissing and stuff." They nodded in agreement and went back to their respective rooms.

**In Osakada Tomoka's Room…**

Osakada sighed and looked out the opened window, gazing from afar. She hoped to look for a sign of her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno, but none came. She sighed once more and drew the window sill shut and collapsed on her bed.

With her right hand she placed it on her forehead and breathed slowly. She gently rubbed her temples and said to herself, "Sakuno, just in the world where are you?"

In the corner of the room, a flashy shadow drew back into the walls…

**In Fairee Tezuka's Room…**

"…" exasperated the Guiding Fairee as he continuously used his wand to clean up the filthy mess in the room. Even though his room was a section of Osakada's, even with the status of a Guiding Fairee, Tezuka was definitely NOT allowed to peek into her room, no matter the causes (except for do-or-die ones).

He looked at himself in the mirror before sighing and whispering silently, "Will those kids be able to complete such a dangerous task? I feel as if they're newbies or something of that sort…"

Just as he was about to undress into his pajamas, a Dark and familiar feeling slid by him. Tezuka quickly turned around with his wand in hand, but found nothing in the dim-lit room.

**In the Horio & Kachiro's room…**

"Horio! Stop stepping on my foot!" yelled Kachiro in pain as he held his foot close to him.

"Hmph! If only there was light in this room, then I wouldn't step on your foot," retaliated Horio.

As they argued however, they did not notice that something even darker than black was watching them from behind before Disapparating.

**In Oishi & Eiji's room…**

"Oishi!" cried Eiji in the dark, "Where are you!"

"Right next to you, Eiji," Oishi replied quietly.

"Oh, nya! Gomen!"

"Iie…Eiji, I'm just worried about Kaidoh and Ryuzaki-san."

"Nya, it'll be ok! We'll get Kaidoh back in no time and we'll find Sakuno-chan! So jus relax, Oishi!" calmed the red-head in a cheerful tone.

"H-hai," responded Oishi, "Let's get some sleep now."

_Fwap…_

**In Fuji & Inui's room…**

"Inui, would you stop flipping the pages of your Notebook? It's quite hard to sleep when I hear you going back and forth through your notes," said Fuji, uncovering his blanket from the bed as he smiled and sat up on the mattress.

"Gomen Fuji, demo, I need to search for some things about Kaidoh's disappearance. There are also many other spells I have discovered which have already been written in my Notebook. I need to test them out so I can gain more experience points and such. And there's Ryuzaki-san's disappearance as well," replied the Ordinary Wizard.

"Saa, do you need some help?"

"Nope; anyways, I don't want you snooping around my Notebook."

_Fsssss…_

**In Kawamaru & Katsuo's room…**

"Well…" started off the freshmen Katsuo.

"…Good night," finished the third year.

They both nodded their heads in the pitch black atmosphere and immediately went to bed without any disturbances, sleeping very soundly.

_Hhhhhhhh…_

**In Momoshiro & Echizen's room…**

"Oi! Echizen, help me move this mattress back in the bed frame," called Momo, who was pulling back the large spring mattress onto the wooden bed.

"Yadda," Ryoma simply said, pulling the covers on his bed to his armpit and immediately falling asleep.

"Baka," grumbled the second year as he finally finished dragging the mattress onto the bed. He hopped on and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment about life and reality before falling asleep.

The atmosphere turns a much darker, blacker, color than before.

"OI! WHY IS THE AIR SO BLACK?!"

"Momo-senpai! We're all trying to sleep here!" Echizen yelled as he threw one of his shoes at his senpai before snoring back into his dream.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

"Wake up, Echizen Ryoma!" sternly screamed the Fairee, holding a small gong in his hand which he held up to against the first year's ear. He abruptly jolted out of bed, hastily got dressed and went downstairs (or should I say everywhere) to the Dinning Dining Dump.

"Echizen, over here!" yelled Momo as he waved his hand. Echizen simply nodded and pulled down his Fila cap, walking towards them.

"OHAYO, RYOMA-SAMA!" shouted Tomoka to the top of her lungs.

"Hn."

After everyone greeted each other with 'Good-morning's', they were presented with their breakfast plates: Some slimy, green, and gooey fluid for soup, a dead bat for the meat, and some dried leaves for vegetables.

The regulars and freshmen looked at their plates in disgust and pushed them aside, some of them holding their noses. Only Fairee Tezuka was eating and munching on the homemade breakfast.

"What's wrong, minna?" he seriously asked, placing down his Wooden Stick and wiping his mouth with Weaved Grass Stalks. "Are you not hungry?"

Everyone shook their heads as some began to complain about the food.

"Nya, Oishi! This food is definitely not good to eat!"

"I know Eiji, but bear with it."

"I want some cheeseburgers, large fries, bottles of soda, and boxes of chicken nuggets. I'm STARVING!"

"I want some Japanese food, che."

"Nee-san's cooking would be very nice to have for breakfast this morning."

"Since today should be Sunday, I would not have breakfast but rather an energy bar to keep me jogging and exercising today."

"Maybe some tea would be good with some sushi?"

"I want kaa-san's cooking today!"

"Otou-san probably bought me some breakfast before leaving for the tennis courts so early."

"I'd probably have some hot rice with fish and miso soup – oishii!"

"Huh, someone call my name?" Laughs were heard among the group.

"No, Oishi-senpai. Horio no baka…that's all. And I'd probably be eating breakfast with Sakuno and Ryuzaki-sensei today…"

Suddenly, Fuji's mind snapped and he began to talk something about his dream.

"Now that you mention Ryuzaki-sensei, I had a dream that she was going to stab me with electric sporks if I hadn't stopped calling her 'Sumire-chan'." He chuckled to himself while the rest formed sweat beads.

"Nya, Fujiko! My dream is worse! I dreamt of Oishi not being my doubles partner anymore, but instead it was that Gakuto from Hyoutei!" Eiji shivered at that thought.

"You think that's bad, Eiji-senpai! I had a nightmare where you ate the entire burger place, and I had to pay for EVERYTHING! You know how much that costs?! But then, the burgers came out of your stomach and started chasing me…"

Echizen placed a hand over his mouth and muffled behind it, "Momo-senpai, don't speak of such disgusting things – my appetite is already worsening."

"Nya, Ochibi! What dream did you have?!"

The freshmen tugged down his cap and looked away, "Betsuni."

Kikumaru pounced on Ochibi and placed him in a headlock, "Hoi, Ochibi! 'Fess up!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, you're choking me!" gagged Ryoma, trying his hardest to pull away the arm.

Fairee Tezuka finished his breakfast quickly and said, "No time to talk now! Everyone, 10 laps around your room first before training!"

"Ugh…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"HAI!"

---------_  
Owari_  
---------

* * *

**A/N:** SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was working on my stupid, crappy romantic story…so yea. I made this one extra long, although most are like one lines, xD. Anyway, please read and I'll update ASAP! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	5. Escapade Four: Tough Training

Eternal.Angel  
July 7, 2007 to July 9, 2007 (EDITED August 13, 2007)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------------------------------------_  
Escapade Four: Tough Training_  
-----------------------------------------

* * *

Everyone huffed on the ground, panting madly like dogs. It was so wonderful to start out an early morning with not ten laps, not twenty, not thirty, not forty, not fifty, not sixty, not seventy, not eighty, not ninety, not even a hundred, but rather, two hundred.

"Tsk, tsk," criticized Fairee Tezuka, "You all need to work on endurance. That is the key thing when it comes to using magic or simply attacking. We'll increase the number of laps on our next training session.

"Anyhow, it's time to start training. Come along and follow me." He bade them to follow him, and the regulars and freshmen followed.

They soon ended up an empty field, only filled with dirt and bare trees.

"This is our training room?" questioned Ryoma suspiciously.

"Well of course, Echizen Ryoma," replied Tezuka, "As I told you before, what you expect in the Wicked Woodlands is not what you would expect anywhere else. And may I please have your names? It would be much easier to remember you all then calling the group of you people 'whatever-your-names-are'."

"Echizen Ryoma, mada mada dane…"

"Horio Satoshi, with two days of Magyk experience!"

"Kachiro Kato, nice to meet you."

"Katsuo Mizuno, ohayo, Tezuka-san."

"Osakada Tomoka!"

"Momoshiro Takeshi, I'm up and ready!"

"Kikumaru Eiji, nya!"

"Umm, I'm (knife is handed over) KAWAMARU TAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!! (knife is removed) Huh? What happened?"

"Oishi Shuichiroh, Tezuka."

"Inui Sadaharu, Ii Data."

"Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka-_kun_."

"Excellent introductions," complimented the Fairee, as he appointed his wands towards Fuji, "And Fuji, don't you dare address me like that." He gave a hard glare at the tensai, "Or I'll make you run more laps than everybody else."

"Hai," replied Fuji cheerfully, "Tezuka-_buchou_."

"Much better, although that doesn't suit me. Anyhow, getting that out the way," said Tezuka, flicking his wand around, "Let's begin. You will train against one another according to however you want, and I will study you carefully. In the end, I'll report the results and we'll seek some room for improvement."

As the Fairee with a flick of his wand Made a lounging chair float in midair, the group of men and woman discussed their plans before starting off to practice.

"Um, Tezuka, how should we train?" politely asked Oishi.

With a snap of his fingers, Tezuka Apparated some mysterious drink inside a Stone Rock, "Just launch attacks at one another from a distance, and see how well you do. Whoever falls down first to the ground loses. Punishment will come later." He took another sip from the Rock before relaxing onto his chair.

A large SIGH was heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Lots of running feet separated quickly.

"MUCH, better," mumbled the frilly dressed Fairee.

**Match One: Fuji vs. Echizen**

"Saa, Echizen, let's begin," smiled the tensai as he drew out the small but sharp blades from his right hand.

"Hn," replied Echizen monotonously, as he drew out his wooden katana from the sheath and stood firmly in position.

The wind rustled for a moment, blowing some of the dead leaves of the ground swirling into the air. Two pairs of eyes watched the last leaf flutter down to the ground, and when it was at last laid…

CHINK! A wooden blade against five small blades crossed against each other.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai. I thought your blades could cut through my wooden katana," smirked Ryoma.

Fuji could only give a chuckle, "That's what you think, Echizen. You better be glad that my claws aren't as sharp as metal to cut through measly wood like yours."

The two withdrew from the clash and awaited another moment before clashing swords again.

**Match Two: Momoshiro vs. Oishi**

"Momo, be careful not to strain yourself. After battle if you injure yourself, it might be quite hard to heal you," advised Oishi.

"Hai, hai, Oishi-senpai. I will be careful. But that doesn't mean I'll let down my guard," replied Momo before winking.

"Of course not. Now let's begin."

Momo withdrew his hammer from his pelt while Oishi rubbed his hands together to form. Appearing was a bright, blue orb that glowed and glinted in the darkness, bright enough to light a part of the Wicked Woodlands.

Immediately, the second year made his first move. He ran towards his senpai and jumped into the air, lifting his hammer above his head before slamming it against the orb. With quick reflexes, Oishi dodged it and shot out a beam of light from the sphere, which partially scratched Momo.

"Momo! Are you all right?" asked Oishi worryingly. The second year, who had stumbled a bit, reawakened and winked at his senpai, "Oishi-senpai, pay more attention to yourself! Of course I'm fine!"

"Good grief," smiled the motherly hen as he prepared another attack from the vigorous powerhouse.

**Match Three: Kikumaru vs. Osakada**

"Kikumaru-senpai, make sure you go easy on me, OK?" asked Osakada, slightly whiny.

"Nya, Osakada-chan, I can't do that just because you're a girl! I don't want to accept Tezuka's punishment…nya!"

"Let's see who wins then, neh, Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Hoi, hoi!"

Eiji began performing acrobatics around Osakada, and soon he was going quite quickly. Tomoka, who was dizzy from the sight of the speed, closed her eyes and secretly waved her wand under her cloak.

"Freezia."

Eiji, who was still hopping around the freshman, froze in a headstand. Tomo-chan laughed at the sight of her senpai and began poking him with her hand. That is, until the spell wore off.

Immediately, Eiji stood up and appeared next to the girl without notice. He blew hard on his Kazoo against her ear, and she shrieked in pain, "Kya!"

POKE!

PYU!

POKE!

PYU!

POKE!

PYU!

**Match Four: Kachiro vs. Katsuo**

"I really don't feel like fighting against you, Katsuo."

"Me neither, but if Tezuka-san says so, I guess we should, Kachiro."

Both nodded in agreement before preparing their stances for attack.

Kachiro, somehow in his mind, drew back the bow correctly and released an arrow towards his friend. However, Kato, feeling a weird power within him, was able to send away a sutra flying towards the wooden arrow. It stopped the attack in midair and plumped towards the ground.

The freshmen continuously did the same thing, until realizing their mistake.

"I've run out of arrows to shoot!"

"Ah! I don't have anymore sutras to throw at!"

**Match Five: Kawamaru vs. Horio**

"BURNINGGGG! COME AT ME, BABY!" yelled Taka-san as he furiously swung around his sushi knife.

Horio, who was frightened at the current disposition of his senpai, took a deep breath and bragged to himself, _Horio! You have two days of Magyk experience! You can at least make a scratch on your senpai, and you'll win! Hahahaha!_

Horio took out his Musdoke and pointed towards his senpai, trying to put on a scary face (rather, it was trembling madly). Kawamaru, still in his BURNING state, slashed the knife side to side furiously, and without further notice began charging at the first year.

"AH! KAWAMARU-SENPAI! YOU'RE NOT GONNA KILL ME ARE YOU?!"

"I WON'T BUT I NEED TO BEAT YOU! BURNING!!"

"KAMI-SAMA, IS MY TWO DAYS OF MAGYK EXPERIENCE REALLY THAT BAD??"

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT, BABY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW CAN I WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO MURDER ME, SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M NOT GONNA MURDER YOU! NOW COME ON AND FIGHT-O, BABY!!"

**Match Six: Inui vs. ???**

Inui stared blankly at his opponent.

His opponent blankly stared back at him.

Inui Summoned his Notebook, and immediately read a spell.

"Aquarius Joltius."

A flood of water shot from the air above his head and towards his opponent.

Except his opponent took no damage at all.

It was a waste of the Ordinary Wizard's energy.

Because his opponent was nothing but air.

_100 percent chance having air as my opponent_, he thought.

Turning his attention towards the Fairee, he requested, "Tezuka, I don't have an opponent, and it's nothing but air. How do you expect me to gain experience?"

The Fairee finished his drink and snapped his fingers, having the Stone Disapparate. "I will create you one. Be warned that your actions will not always be useful, so learn properly."

_What does Tezuka mean, I wonder? Ii Data…_

Tezuka stood up from his lounging chair and waved his wand, "RELEASE! Mirror!" cried the Fairee as a bright light emerged from his wand and appeared before Inui.

It was himself.

_Hmm…I wonder how I fight against myself…Ii Data_.

**Aftermath…**

"Let's see, let's see," pondered Tezuka, "Echizen, Horio, Kachiro, Kato, Inui, Momoshiro, and Kikumaru, give me 20 laps as your punishment."

Those who lost sighed before heading off to complete their punishment from the Fairee. Meanwhile, Tezuka gathered the rest of them together and discussed an important matter with them.

"You have all done well with today's training. I will offer you some things to keep. Use them wisely!" warned the Fairee, "You may offer these things to those who are running laps after your procession."

"Procession?" asked Kawamaru, who cooled off from his BURNING state.

"I guess you could say it's a way of congratulating all of you for defeating your opponents. Remember: Do not let down your guard. Now for your rewards."

Once again the flying magical being flew into the air and spun around slowly at first, letting the glitter from the wand float around. He twirled faster each second, and at last his speed was of a spinning top.

"MAGYKICAL AID!"

Spun out from his wand were twelve small bags that cluttered noisily to the ground.

Next, Tezuka spun the other direction and commanded, "MAGYK GIFT!"

Fuji, Osakada, Kawamaru, and Oishi felt bright glows within their bodies. A strange aura wrapped around themselves, and soon after the procession, they felt much more prepared and refreshed.

"I have given all of you your Magyk Gifts for those who have passed the Test. For now, I will leave you wandering around the Wicked Woodlands. Till those seven are ready, you four shall protect your companions until they gain enough experience. All four of you have advanced to the next level, with an upgrade of attire and weapons. Please use the change in the brown pockets wisely, and here is your assignment in debt of you stay at the inn." Fairee Tezuka handed a small piece of parchment paper to Fuji before Disapparating.

"Good-bye then, minna. Wander around the Wicked Woodlands till you find your friend, whatever-his-name-is and defeat the master of this world." Tezuka disappeared into thin air.

"Let's see," Fuji said as he opened the parchment paper, "It says we automatically participating in the Broomstick Bravo this afternoon."

"Broomstick Bravo?" questioned Oishi, "Is it something to do with broomsticks?"

Osakada snatched the paper from her senpai and read aloud the parchment paper:

_**Broomstick Bravo!**_

_Come and test your broomstick flying skills at this contest!_

_Participants must either buy or rent a broomstick to their own accord before entering the race._

_The prize awarded to the fastest rider of __**Broomstick Bravo!**__ will be the Claws of a Cazkloo, a monster which possesses strong attack points._

_More rules will be announced during the games this afternoon._

_---------------------------------_

_Everyone,_

_I trust you all to participate in this contest. You must win at all costs, without cheating, that is. Once you obtain the prize, send it over to me. Do not let down your guard._

_--Fairee Tezuka_

"Well, let's go then," announced Oishi.

"ALL OF YOU! LET'S GO TO THE CONTEST!" hollered Kawamaru as he held his upgraded metal steak knife in his hand, waving it crazily (thanks to Fuji).

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

"Ding-dong," went the bell of the Fuji household. The person outside waited for a few moments before becoming impatient. She took out her keys and jammed it into the hole before entering the door.

"Tadaima," greeted Fuji Yumiko, the eldest sibling of the Fuji brothers. "Huh? Syuusuke?"

She peered around the living room and found that the television was on, as well as the game which her younger brother rented. "Conquest, neh? I wonder if Syuusuke went somewhere with his friends."

It was just then she took hold of one of the controls and put her fingers to the test.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

"Nya, I'm so tired from running an extra 20 laps Oishi!" complained Eiji, practically breathless.

"Don't worry, Eiji, we'll be at the contest site in a couple of minutes," replied his doubles partner.

"I'm so hungry now – can we get some food other than this place?" protested Momoshiro, rubbing his stomach round and round.

"Momo-senpai, you're just…" said Echizen, but was cut off when he began walking around in circles.

"Echizen, what the heck are you doing going in circles?" questioned Momo, who was laughing.

"I-I d-don't know-w," answered Ryoma as he went in continuous circles around, "I-I c-can't stop-p m-myself-f."

As Osakada volunteered to stop Echizen from going in circles all over again, Echizen grabbed her by the hands and violently swung her around.

"RYOMA-SAMA!! Stop it! You're getting me dizzy!"

He flung her to the side, having her crash into a bare tree. Then unintentionally, Ryoma drew out his wooden katana and randomly slashed it at people.

"AHHHHHH! ECHIZEN! STOP SLASHING IT AT ME!" yelled Horio as the freshman rookie chased him around, "I'M SORRY ABOUT THE TIME I BRAGGED AND ALL! AND THAT I KEPT TALKING ABOUT RYUZAKI AND HER BOYFRIENDS AND STUFF!"

"Nani?! Sakuno-chan has a boyfriend already, and it's not Echizen?!!!!!!!!" exclaimed the second year in surprise.

"Hoi, hoi, Ochibi! Why didn't you tell us?!" screamed Eiji as he chased down the freshman.

"Eiji-senpai! Momo-senpai! It's nothing like that!" responded Ryoma, "And you, shut up next time!" He violently swung his katana at the gaudy brat, and sent him flying, caught in the branches.

"Ugh…" stirred Horio.

Then, a glow surrounded Echizen Ryoma, and he had slight different attire along with an upgraded weapon – a _real_ katana, although it wasn't that much stronger than a wooden one.

"Hn," smirked Ryoma, "Mada mada dane."

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

"For some reason," Yumiko spoke to herself, "He looks like Syuusuke. But I could be wrong. And who says your Nee-san can't play video games!" she bragged afterwards, dropping the control. The screen began buzzing loudly.

"Ah!" cried the woman, "The television!" She began pressing buttons on the remote, unaware of what was going to happen next.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

A red glow emitted from underground, and the earth shook violently as it brightened.

"Ah! What's going on here?"

"Nya, Oishi, save me!"

"RYOMA-SAMA!!"

"Oh god…BURNING!! We're gonna die!"

"Hmmm…Ii Data…"

"Oh no! We're going to be stuck in this game forever! And what about Kaidoh? Tezuka? Ryuzaki-san? Oh no!"

"Everybody watch out!"

All of the regulars and freshmen were dragged underground, and everything was a blur to them. Then they all saw a light shining, and a human figure.

"Fuji, nya! There's someone in your house!"

"Oh god," started Fuji, "I think that's…"

"EH?!" screamed Yumiko loudly, as she saw each person coming out from the television and piling up on top of her.

"Nee-san!" cried Fuji in surprise, "When did you get home?"

"Just now," choked out his sister, "Now mind getting off me, everyone?"

Everybody did as they were told to before she spoke of her story, "I came home a few minutes ago and wondered where you all went. Then I played around with your game a little, and then you guys popped out of nowhere."

Echizen grumbled while the rest snickered.

"Something wrong?" asked Yumiko in an innocent voice. All the boys except Fuji and Osakada began to blush slightly.

"Iie, Fuji-san! Would you mind cooking us some breakfast now?" jumped in Tomoka as she pushed her down towards the kitchen.

"Ah, hai…" replied the woman. Tomoka gave all the males a you-better-think-of-something-look before chirping with her new acquaintance.

"Whew! We're finally free! And I thought we were going to be stuck in this game forever!"

"That was a nice sleep-over, nya! Thanks Fuji!"

"Demo, where are Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Ryuzaki-san?"

SILENCE.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's the problem."

"How are we going to face Ryuzaki-sensei tomorrow?! She'll kill us if her granddaughter is missing!"

"The only way we can do this…is to lie to her…"

GULP.

This was going to be A LOT of work.

---------_  
Owari_  
---------

* * *

**A/N:** Mainly, I guess you could say this one is really detailed. From time to time, I might be updating my character list, or adding extra notes within the story. So please bear with me, thank you! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	6. Escapade Extra: FAQ

Eternal.Angel  
July 10, 2007 to July 10, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------------------------------------------_  
Escapade Extra: FAQ & Sneak Peeks_  
-----------------------------------------------

* * *

Reviews

**Shemeno:** I really like this. update soon  
**Tsuchi-daisho: **ha ha this is a really funny story! pleas updater and great job!  
**Tsuchi-daisho: **great job again! - runs away with nothing else to say  
**Hizmit12-waterlilly3721: **update soon please  
**Tsuchi-daisho: **thanks much for this its helpful to visulise the characters!  
**Hizmit12-waterlilly3721: **update soon please  
**Fanficgirl8: **I like the story... it's really different from the usual things you see in Prince of Tennis fanfics. I really liked the fairy Tezuka part!! Haha, pink!? Update Soon! I'm waiting for Sakuno to turn up, lol. Are there going to be any pairings?  
**Tsuchi-daisho: **hehe poor tezuka. great job as always and keep updating!  
**Hizmit12-waterlilly3721: **update soon  
**Tsuchi-daisho: **ohh suspension. love it! update soon!  
**Fanficgirl8: **You're story's really full of action. I absolutely love it!! So did Sakuno actually enter the game? Your use of CAPS lock is a little excessive, just watch out for random words that do not need to be capitalized. However, your grammar and quotations are good. As a tip, include more description. This story relies too much on dialogue. Feelings, places, etc. should be described because it adds much more color to a story. Update soon!! (**fanficgirl8**)

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everybody! I appreciate your praises and suggestions that will definitely strengthen my story!

FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)

_Are there going to be any pairings?_  
Indeed, there certainly will be. However, that does not turn up until much, much, much later. And that part is when the plot gets really frisky, so bear with me! Probably until chapter 10 will you start to see a little more moodiness in the story, I believe. But it depends on how detailed I want to be, and how many chapters there will be.

_So did Sakuno actually enter the game?_  
Of course! That's why in Escapade Four, Sakuno did not appear because the regulars and freshmen have not yet met her. That will be a very long time as well. ;)

_How many chapters will there be in this story?_  
Oh trust me; I will say at least more than thirty. I'm going to write very detailed and long, at least eight pages according to Microsoft Word, so you will have to be patient…I'M TRYING TO SQUEEZE EVERYTHING IN ONE SUMMER!

_Where did you get the idea of the story from?_  
From Final Fantasy X-2, PSP2 which my sister was playing on. Also from all those games online that my cousin plays, it just gives me an idea to write a story about a video game with a unique character to it.

_Do you own Prince of Tennis?_  
Nope, none of it. I just wish I could though…"sigh"

**A/N:** If you have any other FAQs, please post them in your reviews, or simply e-mail me. Thank you for asking!

Sneak Peeks

I will reveal some things about this story that will come along…

You will meet other characters from the other schools (Fudomine, St. Rudolph…)  
You will soon see Ryuzaki Sakuno come up.  
You will be revealed a really confusing plot which I am still trying to figure out.

**A/N:** Is that good enough for you to keep on reading?

--------_  
Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Just some things I wanted to put up before sticking on my next chapter. I will be doing these kinds of things often because I still need to keep up with my other story. AND WHAT IS 'LIFE' IN THOSE DOCUMENTS WHEN YOU UPLOAD THEM?! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	7. Escapade Five: Lying the Way Through

Eternal.Angel  
July 9, 2007 to July 10, 2007 (EDITED August 13, 2007)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-------------------------------------------------_  
Escapade Five: Lying the Way Through_  
-------------------------------------------------

* * *

"NANI?! SAKUNO IS SICK BECAUSE OF INUI'S JUICES?!" yelled Sumire over Fuji's phone. 

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei. Don't worry, Yumiko-nee-san will be taking care of her for the next few days. She'll be just fine by then."

"Thank god," breathed the coach, "Then I'll leave Sakuno in your older sister's hands."

"Hai, ja ne."

Fuji snapped his cell phone shut and gave thumbs up. Everyone cheered wildly around the breakfast table.

"Hmm…Ii Data. That covers step one of the plan. Tomorrow, we have to address to step two." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's eat!"

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

The next morning was tennis practice. But it was much, MUCH more unusual than the usual.

"NEH? Tezuka and Kaidoh were also sick by Inui's Juice just last night?!" hollered Ryuzaki-sensei in surprise.

"Ah, hai, Ryuzaki-sensei," answered Oishi, "You see, we had a contest about…"

"Nya, about whoever could be the most serious! The losers had to drink Inui's…"

"My Aozu Deluxe," finished the Data Man as he held a large pitcher of it, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight, "And the winners were rewarded with my Penal(tea) Improved! Hahahaha…"

Everybody pretended to barf by placing their hands over their mouths and inched away from Inui.

"And I'm assuming that my granddaughter lost while Tezuka and Kaidoh won but received the worst drink ever, Inui?"

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei, but it's not the _worst_ drink ever, it's the _best_ drink ever. Would you like to have some?" He plastered on a grin.

"Uh, no thank you," replied the coach.

"I see," sighed Sadaharu, "Ii Data."

"Anyhow!" ordered Ryuzaki-sensei, "We'll continue our training in aim for the Nationals without Tezuka and Kaidoh. TRAIN EXTRA HARD!"

"HAI!"

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

"Whew," sweat-dropped Eiji, "We got away with that, didn't we, Fujiko?"

"Saa," replied the tensai, "But I'm not sure whether this will last for long."

"Fuji-senpai! Don't curse us like that!" Momo exclaimed with annoyance. "I don't want Obaa-san to find out that we were lying."

The group of Seigaku Regulars were walking home together that night and spending another night at Fuji's house. There was much, much more planning to do.

Once they reached the Fuji household around five thirty, Syuusuke called out to his sister, "Tadaima, Nee-san."

"Ah, Syuusuke!" cried Yumiko in surprise, "Your friends are here too!"

"Yes, they'll be staying here after dinner as well. Do you mind?"

"Not at all! I'll be glad to cook for all of you! Oh and Syuusuke, Yuuta is home today, so if some are sleeping over, make sure you have room for them."

"Hai, Nee-san."

Fuji directed his classmates to drop off their bags by the closet.

"Ah," started Oishi as he walked over to the woman, "Arigatou-gozaimasu!"

"Iie!" bowed back Fuji's sister, "It's a pleasure to feed and have you all try my food, neh, Syuusuke?"

"Hai, Nee-san," complimented Fuji before leading the regulars upstairs to his room.

"Fuji, your room is sure small," commented Momoshiro, blowing a low whistle afterwards.

"Well, only one person sleeps in here, right?"

"Hmm…Ii Data," murmured Inui as he madly scribbled into his notebook.

"And why am I here?" asked Ryoma as he sipped on his recently bought Ponta.

"To discuss the next step on Operation: Lying to Ryuzaki-sensei," bluntly answered Inui as he wrote more and more notes down.

"So our next step is to go back and play the game until we find Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Ryuzaki-san and bring them back?"

"Yes," replied Inui, "It is the only way. We must come here everyday after school and play as much of the game as possible and try to find them."

"Does that mean, er, we have to go back into the game?" asked Oishi worringly.

"No," answered Fuji, "We can just play according to controls. It's not necessary for _us_ to actually go into the game and play."

"You're right, nya!" agreed Eiji wholeheartedly.

"Ring, ring," went off Fuji's cell, and immediately he picked up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Fuji! Glad you picked up!" sounded Sumire's voice over the cell.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"I'm coming over to your house to see Sakuno right now. And are Kaidoh and Tezuka at their houses or somewhere else?"

"Ah, Sakuno-chan is right here…" started Fuji, when he noticed that Momo and Eiji were making 'cross' signs with their arms, then cosplaying Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"…and Tezuka and Kaidoh are not here, and not at their houses either, but rather…" Then the second year dropped dead to the ground, and Eiji, quickly dressed as a doctor, began doing operation to him.

"…at the hospital in the emergency room as we speak right now. Echizen and the Freshmen Trio are waiting for their results," finished Fuji.

"Ah, I see. Well, when Echizen gives you a call, tell me how they're doing. And I'll be over to see Sakuno-chan after dinner, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Ryuzaki-sensei! We'll see you after dinner then!"

"All right then…" replied Ryuzaki, when Momo screamed from the thorn on the cacti which Eiji used: "KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" demanded the coach.

"Oh that, umm, that was just…" Eiji pretended to be Sakuno laying on the couch and gripping Momo really hard. "…Ei – , er, Sakuno having a bad dream and gripping Momo's hand tightly."

"Ok, please take care of her," pleaded the coach.

"We will," promised the tensai.

"Ciao," closed Sumire before hanging up.

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi," smirked Ryoma as he took a final sip from his Ponta before throwing it into the trash can.

However, the can bounced against the edge of the trash can and flew towards the window. Momo ducked his head, and it smashed against the glass, then towards the cacti plant, which fell to the ground with a loud clunk.

Fuji immediately ran over to properly care for it. He noticed the deform shape of his cacti, and a vein pop grew on his head. Slowly turning around and facing the rest of the regulars, he said, "G-g-ge-t-t-t o-out-t n-n-o-w-w-w…" A large aura loomed over the sadist, and his eyes wrenched open.

"Ii Data…Ii Data…" mumbled Inui before running down the stairs with his fellow classmates.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

"Dinner's ready!" called Yumiko from the kitchen. A whole horde of boys came tumbling from upstairs, and they propped themselves into their seats.

"Eat, everyone!" cheered the regulars, especially Momo and Eiji, before gobbling down the wonderful cooking of the oldest sister.

"Arigatou, Fuji-san," thanked Oishi properly.

Yumiko blushed before replying, "Iie, I'm glad to cook for all of you."

"This cooking is so much better than my sushi," commented Kawamaru as he picked up some lobster and began eating out the meat.

"Syuusuke, why don't you call…"

Before Yumiko could finish her sentence, the group cleared their plates away and ran back upstairs to Fuji's room.

"…Yuuta right now," finished Yumiko, feeling uneasy of the sudden rush of dinner. It was just then Fuji Yuuta came out from the shower.

"Ah, Yuuta!" exclaimed the woman, "Have some dinner now, would you? I also have dessert which is your favorite!"

"Hai, Nee-san," answered Yuuta, as he picked up his chopsticks before eating.

"I'll go take out dessert now," said the woman as she stood up from her hair and walked to the refrigerator, taking out several pie pans of different flavored pies.

"Sugoi, Nee-san! You baked my favorite pie too!" praised Yuuta, putting a smile on his face before continuing to eat his rice.

"Saa, it was nothing," said Yumiko, as she hummed a tune to herself while unwrapping the plastic from the plates. "I'll go upstairs and ask Fuji and his friends whether they want some dessert or not, so stay here."

Meanwhile, in Fuji's room, the regulars nearly had their plan complete. But one main question: who was to be in place of Ryuzaki Sakuno?

"We definitely need someone small and knows her well, like Osakada-chan!" thought aloud Momo, grinning at his own idea.

"Ochibi, ochibi," called Eiji, "Do you have Osakada-chan's number?"

Echizen threw his cell phone at his senpai and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. Kikumaru began browsing through his phonebook to find some startling numbers.

"NYA?! Ochibi, you have Sakuno-chan's phone number?!" yelled Eiji as he practically threw the phone into the air.

"Oo, let me see, senpai!" requested Momo eagerly as he grabbed for Ryoma's cell phone, and he blew a long, low whistle, "Echizen," smirked the second year, "I never knew you had a thing for Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma's face was painted with a faint red, and he turned his head away, "I don't have a thing for Ryuzaki. Now hurry up and call Osakada."

"Hai, hai, lover boy," mocked Momo before dialing Tomoka.

"Moshi moshi!" answered Tomo-chan as she picked up the phone.

"Konbanwa, Osakada-chan. Momo-chan here," he replied.

"Ah, Momo-chan-senpai! Genki…ARGH!...desu?" asked the first year.

"Osakada-chan, is something wrong on the other side? And call me Momo-chan!"

"Hai, Momo-chan-se-, er, Momo-chan ARGH! Gomen, ARGH! but if you're asking ARGH! me to come over right ARGH! now, I ARGH! can't because my ARGH! parents are out and ARGH! I ARGH! have ARGH! to ARGH! take ARGH! care ARGH! of ARGH! my ARGH! brothers ARGH! ARGH! right ARGH! now ARGH!" She hung up afterwards, leaving a bead of sweat trickling down the second year's forehead.

"Damn it! Osakada is too busy, what are we going to do?!" burst Momo, as he pounded his fists on the floor. A knock came upon Fuji's door, and it slowly creaked open.

"Sorry for the interruption, but would you like some dessert?" Yumiko asked.

Momo's current disposition of worry blanked out from his mind, and he smiled broadly, "What's better to clear out your worried mind than with Fuji-san's best baking!!" he cheered, as he rushed down the stairs. Everyone followed suit, leaving behind a very puzzled and confused Fuji.

"Hm? I wonder what kind of friends Syuusuke prefers to have…" she wondered, smiling before heading back downstairs.

The regulars caused another disruption towards Yuuta's peaceful dessert, and the entire table shook as the group of high school students rampaged towards the culinary room.

"I'm trying to eat some of Nee-san's pie here, and then they're coming to take it all away!" Yuuta complained, as he stood up and headed towards the living room before he got ran over by the pack.

Without thanking the Fuji sister, the regulars began swallowing and picking out pieces of different flavored pies from the pans and stuffing it down their throats.

"Oishii!" cried Momo as his eyes welled with tears.

"Hn? Momo, something wrong?" asked Oishi as he turned his attention towards the second year.

"Ignore him, Oishi-senpai," said Ryoma, as he forked a piece of blueberry pie into his mouth, kicking Momo-senpai at the same time, "Momo-senpai is just a baka-senpai."

"What did you say, Echizen?!" bellowed his senpai before taking another slice of pie from the middle. "If you're so smart, why don't you try thinking of something for our crisis with Obaa-san!"

It was just then Kawamura sparked the tensai's mind, "If there is no other person that we can call available, maybe we should just use one of us to be Ryuzaki-chan."

The sadist smiled and looked directly at Echizen, "What do you want, Fuji-senpai?" carelessly asked the freshman.

"Echizen, for ruining my cacti, I have a special surprise in store for you." As if in sync, the rest of his senpai-tachi grinned evilly at him.

"Oh god…" nervously mumbled Ryoma, as he seized the chance to escape the kitchen and out the door. But his senpai-tachi were just too good for him, mada mada dane.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

"Ding-dong," went the doorbell.

"Hai!" called Yumiko cheerfully as she opened the door, "Ah, Ryuzaki-obaa-san! Welcome!"

"Hello, Yumiko-san," greeted back Sumire.

"What brings you here?" wondered the Fuji woman as she closed the door and offered to take her jacket.

"Well, I would like to thank you for taking care of my granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno, when she was terribly ill from Inui's terrible concoctions," explained the coach.

"Huh? Your granddaughter?" questioned Yumiko dumbly, "I don't…" Her younger brother, Syuusuke, came up and gently brushed aside his sister as he finished the sentence, "Nee-san means that Sakuno has been feeling better now, that's all."

"Hn," snuffed Sumire suspiciously, "Now let me see Sakuno."

Fuji nodded as sweat formed on his head. He breathed and sighed quite heavily before leading his tennis coach into the living room. There was Sakuno, lying innocently and peacefully on the coach as she watched the television.

"Oh Sakuno! You're fine!" cheered the grandmother with happiness, as she bent down to hug her granddaughter tightly. She coughed and wheezed from the tightness of the hug.

"Huh, Sakuno? Say something, speak to me. And your cough sounds much more odd than usual," said Sumire as she blinked in confusion. Everyone sweat dropped for a moment before Oishi stepped in.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-sensei. We forgot to tell you: you see, Sakuno can't speak because that's one of the side effects of Inui's Juice, so she can only cough in a hoarse manner." He twiddled his fingers behind, hoping that his explanation would work on his tennis coach.

Sumire sighed before speaking, "I see. Too bad, I really wanted to talk with her again. It's quite lonely to not have Sakuno at home cooking and smiling." Everyone of the regulars froze in their positions, hoping that she wouldn't ask…

"Ne, Sakuno, can you smile for me once before I go home?"

It was as if a large stone that hung by a single thread had snapped just then. Sakuno particularly felt uncomfortable, and turned her head away.

"Come on, Oc-er, Sakuno-chan! Ryuzaki-sensei has lots to do and wants to see you smile, nya!" egged on Eiji.

Kawamura also came in to support his friend, "Ryuzaki-san, please do it for you Obaa-san."

The timid girl sighed lightly before turning to face her grandmother. She closed her eyes and slowly, her mouth made a tiny smile.

"Sakuno, you know your obaa-san will be very busy and unable to tend you for the rest of the week. So please, at least, give the best smile you can to your grandmother, wouldn't you?"

"Hai, hai, go and smile Echizen," said Momo loudly, before covering his mouth.

"Echizen?" asked Sumire suspiciously, "I thought he was at the hospital."

"Saa, he is," replied Fuji. "Momo…"

"…was just…" continued Eiji.

Oishi helped, "…saying that…"

"…Ryuzaki-chan should…" contributed Kawamaru.

"…smile for…" the second year participated into finishing their statement.

Everyone looked at Inui with nervous looks to finish the sentence. The Data Man shoved his glasses up his nose before stating, "…Echizen, 89 percent." All the regulars and Sakuno sighed in relief before facing the grandmother.

Ryuzaki-sensei stared at them with a strange expression before turning her eyes towards Sakuno. The freshman smiled even more than before, but not as wide as her usual.

Eiji jumped in front of the couch and pulled her cheeks, "Itaii…" mumbled Ryuzaki under her breath, and she slapped her senpai on the hands before holding up her true smile.

"That's my granddaughter," smiled back the old woman, "I must go now. Please take care of Sakuno, Fuji-san. I appreciate your kindness!" She grabbed her coat and headed out of the household, closing the door.

All the regulars slumped down from their positions to the floor, and breathed in relief. Sakuno as well sighed before averting **his** attention towards his senpai-tachi. Throwing off the crappy wig and tearing off the pink, frilly top and white skirt, his eyes glowered in anger, "D-o n-o-t d-o t-h-a-t t-o m-e n-e-x-t t-i-m-e…"

"But Echizen," pleaded Fuji innocently, "You were the one who killed my precious cacti." He placed on a sad frown before chuckling to himself.

"Ii Data…" muttered Inui, scribbling down some notes.

"Syuusuke," asked Yumiko, appearing out of the kitchen, "What did she mean by taking care of Sakuno-chan? Who is this 'Sakuno'?"

"Nothing, Nee-san," replied Fuji cheerfully, "Nothing."

---------_  
Owari_  
---------

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like this chapter? Next chapter, I will move on to obtaining someone back hopefully! So thank you for reading, I appreciate it! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	8. Escapade Six: Broomstick Bravo!

Eternal.Angel  
July 11, 2007 to July 15, 2007 (EDITED August 13, 2007)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------------------------------_  
Escapade Six: Broomstick Bravo!_  
------------------------------------------

* * *

The Nationals were certainly drawing very, very near, and yet two regulars were missing. Particularly, the captain was the most needed. The second year with the Snake techniques and all that…the tennis club could certainly use his help.

So when the weekend came by, the regulars seized their chance to finish their loads of homework as fast as possible before heading to Fuji's house again. But the tensai himself did not know that since he spent every Saturday morning well…er, looking over his cacti until lunch time.

"Syuusuke!" called Yumiko, "I'm going to go out now! Ja ne!" She closed the front door behind her.

"Aniki, I'm going to train at St. Rudolph now. Ja," announced Yuuta as he opened and then closed the door.

The house suddenly became very quiet. There were no sounds of sizzling pots and pans since breakfast was already made, and the shuffling of feet going crazily back and forth had come to a stop when they all made a direction out of the house. The silence was so still you could only hear the birds chirping happily and continuously outside (which seriously kills me), the obnoxiously loud sound coming from the air conditioner, and the breathing of Fuji.

Putting on a happy smile, he quickly finished his breakfast and headed upstairs to do his homework while watching over the beautiful plant. He had grown a new cactus ever since Echizen had knocked it down with his Ponta, and this plant was actually turning out better than the previous one; it was all ready to bloom at any time now, and Fuji had the chance to witness its transformation.

"Saa, cactus-san, you'll be the most beautiful one of them all." He gave it a smile and patted it on the tip (not being pricked or anything) and continued working when his train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell which rang many, many times.

"Hmm? No one usually comes on this Saturday morning. I wonder who it is," thought Fuji aloud as he headed down to the main hallway to open the door.

There was a sudden sabotage at the door, and a horde of people rushed inside as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Nya, Fujiko! What took you so long!" complained Eiji, who was sweating like a dog.

"Fuji-senpai, it's hot out there! Couldn't you prepare better?" whined Momo, whose shirt was covered with large spots of sweat.

"Hmm? I didn't know all of you were coming," said Fuji.

"Ii Data…it was a 70 percent chance that Fuji did not remember we would come this Saturday," said the Data Man, Inui.

"Well, come on in then," invited the tensai as he closed the door and headed directly to the kitchen for some cool drinks and snacks.

After handing out two trays worth of cold lemonade his sister had left behind to the regulars and freshmen (who were awfully tired from the trip since they did not have as much stamina), Fuji put on a confused look and asked, "What are you all doing here then?"

"We're here to play the Conquest game of yours in order to bring back Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Ryuzaki-san," said Kawamaru as he sipped some of the lemonade, feeling refresh.

"That's right, Taka-san," said Oishi, "We need the two of them back for the Nationals, and Ryuzaki-chan for Ryuzaki-sensei before she finds out." Every one of them nodded and shivered at the thought of the very-omnious-and-scary-and-kowaii-and-extremely-short-tempered-coach strangling each and every one of them to death.

"Let's get started then, nya!" ordered Eiji as he slurped his drink and placed the glass down with a sigh of happiness.

Credit to Fuji, he plugged in all the necessary things and such in order to run the game. Then the tensai asked, "Do you want to play inside or out?"

"Outside is better, 'cause we get to eat!" protested Momo.

"I think the inside is better, senpai-tachi," quietly said Echizen as he yawned loudly.

"Inside it is then," agreed Fuji, nodding. Momo could only complain and try to convince his senpai-tachi to change their minds.

"Saa, is everyone ready?" asked Fuji as he went towards the PC, his back facing his teammates.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai," grumbled the second year angrily before joining the group.

"Saa, then let's go," declared Fuji as he pressed a button on the monitor, and a large, sucking wind drew the regulars and freshmen into the screen, the shatter of glass from one of the cups that sounded the entire room full of silence.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

Soon the Seigaku group landed gracefully onto the bare, brown, mossy, and full of dirt ground, a swirl of dust surrounding and hovering around their feet. But as the usual, Horio had his head stuck in the ground, and his two friends had to pull his legs as hard as they could in order to get him out of the dirt patch.

"Well, let's hurry up and register out tickets so that we can rent the brooms instead of buy them," suggested Oishi as he dusted off his shirt clean. The rest nodded in agreement, quite excited for the competition.

When they got to the desk, the regulars had noticed that the line was decently long. It stretched from wherever the registration desk was to as far as a couple meters added to where they had just been. What a distance to walk…

"Hn? This line is pretty long," said Echizen pointlessly.

"Oh really? I didn't know that at all, thanks for the information Echizen," sarcastically replied Momo-senpai, who was still grumpy about the sudden decision of going into the game instead of playing with controls while eating as much as you wanted. After all, the food in the Wicked Woodlands did not suit the appetite of someone who needed lots and lots of carbohydrates.

After who-knows-how-long-it-has-been-before-they-got-to-the-front-where-the-regristation-desk-is-in-order-to-sign-up minutes, the group walked towards the desk to find a ghost as the secretary.

"P-l-e-a-s-e p-u-r-c-h-a-s-e a t-i-c-k-e-t o-r g-i-v-e t-h-e-m, t-h-e-n s-t-a-t-e y-o-u-r n-a-m-e a-n-d r-e-n-t a b-r-o-o-m," stuttered the transparent being.

Fuji smiled at the ghost and gave them the tickets, and signed everyone up immediately. "T-h-a-n-k-s," thanked the ghost, "N-e-x-t…"

As the group walked away to rent a broom, each of them wondered how to choose the right one. "How are we supposed to choose the right broom, senpai-tachi?" asked Katsuo, who was quite curious of what was to happen next.

"Good question, Katsuo! With my two-and-a-half-days of Magyk Experience, I will tell you how to choose the right broom!" bragged Horio, who really knew nothing of this broom and stuff about the Wicked Woodlands.

"Shut up and don't talk when you don't know anything," muttered Tomoka, who was extremely annoyed with Horio's personality and show-off trait. Seeing the store, she exclaimed loudly for her senpai-tachi to hear, "There it is!"

The store was pretty worn down, just like the inn (it was expected anyway). Wood boards covered the broken glass windows. Dust was collected among the path and house, and there wasn't a roof at all to protect the place.

"This…is the place?" wondered Kawamura aloud as he scratched his head, skeptical about the area.

"Saa, let's go in and check it out," said Fuji happily as he walked right into the empty space of the door. For a moment, there was silence.

"Fuji!" they all cried, worried about the tensai, as they ran towards the opening. As soon as their feet took a step into the place, what looked on the outside was completely, and way different, from the inside.

Instead of all the broken boards that supported the place, the inside walls were boarded up more neatly, and the surface was very smooth. There was actually a ceiling inside (good thing too!), with small, dead bats mouthing a bunch of fireflies which gave off a dim glow in the room. Barrels of different brooms – according to their specific category – were arranged neatly around the room, and at the back of the place was a cashier's desk.

"Wow…" praised Momo as he glanced around the space, "It's so much different compared to the outside." Everyone could only nod slowly in agreement, busy touching the types of brooms that were stacked in each barrel.

"Y'all new here, no?" asked someone, as she began to Apparate in front of their eyes.

"N-nani?!" yelled Eiji as he sprang behind his Doubles Partner, "Don't scare us like that, nya!" Then he stuck out his tongue at the person.

"Sorry 'bout that then," apologized the woman indifferently, as her entire physical appearance finally finished Apparating. "The name is Aula Tais, and y'all are?" she asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

After their introductions, and sharing their story of their origins (which were made up; very, very suspicious indeed), the lady could only snort and laugh, "I trust y'all that names are real, but those places? You gotta be kidding me, those don't exist in this world, nu-uh." Aula waggled a finger at the group and gave out a mischievous smile.

"Goin' back to why y'all are here, y'all are here for brooms, no?" she questioned, raising her brow again (it's a habit of hers). They nodded in unison, and she could not help but sigh and smile at them, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll be glad to help y'all with that," offered the Broomstick Bencher, whose job was to design and make brooms in all various ways, "Since I am a Broomstick Bencher. Been in the blood for the family for generations back and to come," she shared as she stepped towards her customers.

"Well, what y'all waiting for?" asked the Bencher, "Go and choose a broom!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Echizen, folding his hands to his head and leaning on it, yawning. "You never said anything about that."

"Just explore the place. You'll know when the broom is just right for you," answered the female, smiling again and widening her arms as if an invite. The Seigaku people dispersed and explored the area.

As the rest of the group were looking for their brooms, Fuji and Oishi had a discussion.

"We have to find Tezuka soon in time for the Nationals, as well as Kaidoh."

"Saa, but we need to find the Corruptive Crone first in order to get Kaidoh back."

"And we have to win the Broomstick Bravo in order to get Tezuka back?"

"Saa, and we have to make sure they stay with us."

"Otherwise, I'll threaten them with my newest Potion, the Purple Perplexing Pumping Paralyzing Popping Potion, made from dead stuff in the Wicked Woodlands," voiced Inui, who appeared out of nowhere, holding a broom in one hand, and in his other hand was a stone-cupful of an obnoxiously smelly revolting bubbly purple steaming evaporating sizzling burning liquid.

"Inui! Don't scare us like that!" scolded Oishi, who placed his hand to his chest to prevent from catching a heart attack.

"Gomen, but I picked my broom. The Broomstick Bencher, Aula Tais, was right. I just hovered my hand over a pile of broomsticks, and one just zapped into my hand. The broom selection that was given to me was the Adjustable Acer, a broom which allows me to adjust its settings and properties however I want to. Fastest speed is up to one hundred branches in one second, or rather fifty feet in one second."

Ok…

Skipping over the process on how to choose a broom (thanks to the Ordinary Wizard who had to say everything), the regulars and freshmen successfully chose their brooms, except for Momo.

"Hmm…" wondered aloud the second year, rubbing his chin as if he had a beard (although I don't think one would grow in a million years), "Which broom should I choose? The polka dot green one, frilly pink one, or the black sleek one? All of them are good, but I just don't know which one would suit me best." He sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his chin more frequently.

"MOMO! CHOOSE SOMETHING!"

"All right, all right," he muttered under his breath and snatched the black broom from the barrel. He followed his senpai-tachi and kouhai towards the counter.

"Rent would suit you all, except for this young lasso here," Aula said, pointing to Osakada, "Since you're a Lite Witchling, it'd be best for you to buy it instead. But the price not that different." She gave an encouraging smile towards the freshman before calculating the price.

"For those who rent, you pay ten coins. Remember to return if after. If you wanna buy, show me your broom and I'll determine its value," stated the shopkeeper as one by one, each of them handed a coin marked with ten as its value. When Tomoka approached the woman, she carefully placed down the broom onto the counter and watched her as Tais inspected it observantly.

After a few seconds, she smiled at the girl and said, "It ain't much, don't worry lass. But it's worth every bit of it. Seventeen coins are all I need, ma'm." Fussing through the coin bag, she rustled out a ten, five, and three one coins.

"Thanks for shopping here y'all. Remember to return my brooms afterwards for those rent them, and good luck in the race," she waved them good-bye as the group stepped out of the shop to find themselves in the tattered areas again.

"And the inside was so snuggly too," muttered Horio, who was not very happy to find that the broom chosen for him was rather an old one, with scratches and loose bristles at the end.

"Well, shall we get going then?" asked Oishi.

"Yea!" they cried, marching towards the arena where the competition would be held. It was an enormous place, but rather creepy, with all those dead bats and animals in the Wicked Woodlands as ornaments.

As the group stepped into the spotlight, and it shone on them, there was a sudden buzz before an announcement, "And our next contestants are the Sadistic Seigaku Students!" There was a hesitation among the crowds at first, but afterwards, slowly the audience began to clap.

"The Sadistic…Seigaku…Students…?" said Echizen slowly as he emphasized each word, raising a brow at his senpai.

"Saa, I thought of something that would represent us," proudly said Fuji, smiling back at Ryoma. The freshman could only mumble, "Mada mada dane," and tip down his white Fila cap.

"Fuji, just to inform you, you are the most sadistic one here, so that does not apply to everyone," informed Inui, feeling slightly cross about the name, "The rest are of us are pretty much normal."

"Fujiko, nya, if you were trying to aim for alliteration that we learned in English, you stink!" protested Eiji as he stuck his tongue out at his best friend. Fuji could only chuckle to himself before reminding them to turn their attention towards the referee.

"Everyone to the starting line. The capacity should be able to fit every player, from the skinny ones as thin as a stick to the fat ones as large as an elephant," droned the ghost, his voice barely audible but projected with the microphone. "Now I will explain the history of the Broomstick Bravo." The ghost continued to drone on about its origins, and the Seigaku people paid no attention to it all. Instead, they decided to let their eyes wander.

Kikumaru Eiji, who had sports vision, swiveled his head back and forth when he noticed a certain player which he had gone against during the District Tournament, "Ne, Oishi," called his Doubles Partner, tugging his sleeve, "Isn't that the captain of St. Rudolph, Akazawa?"

"You're right, Eiji," agreed Oishi as he squinted his eyes slightly, "St. Rudolph must also be in this game!"

Fuji, who overheard his best friend chatter about St. Rudolph to his Doubles Partner, tweaked his ears and perked his head to see his younger brother, Yuuta Fuji with a determined face. "Yuuta, Yuuta," called the older brother in a sing-song voice.

Immediately Yuuta turned his attention towards his brother, his eyes widening in disbelief. Hoping (yes and no at the same time) that he would get the message, the younger Fuji mouthed, "What are you doing here?"

The older Fuji could only smile the most-evil-smile-and-sadistic-one-that-Fuji-Syuusuke-could-ever-smile-to-which-means-doom-to-the-world at his younger brother and mouth back, "It's a secret."

Turning their minds back to the ghost referee, it had finally moved on to the rules, "Basically you race through the race, going over obstacles. You may use your magic or weaponry to shoot down your opponents and disqualified them out of the race, but if you kill them you will be brought to the Prison Pit and be punished. Whoever is first to cross the finish line wins the prize.

"Please take your positions. When I finish speaking, you go and race. Good luck to you all, now let me sleep," finished the referee, and he went into a daze. The contestants looked at each other with confused faces. So did the regulars and freshmen, except for Echizen. The swordsman simply yawned and sped his broom forward.

"OI WAIT, ECHIZEN!" screamed the regulars and freshmen, speeding their brooms as well to catch up to their Ochibi.

"OI WAIT, YOU SASSY SEXUAL STALKERS OR WHATEVER!" screamed the other contestants, speeding their brooms as well to catch up to the Sassy Sexu – er, Sadistic Seiga – er, never mind that, the Seigaku Students.

A loud cheer was heard from the crowds, as the fans of certain people were screaming their heads and lungs to the max so that they were out of breath afterwards. The audience shouted and cried with all their might, cheering on the participants.

Currently, our swordsman was in the lead. Until his senpai-tachi and freshmen friends caught on.

"Oi, Echizen! Couldn't you have waited for us?" asked Momo in a whiny voice.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," smirked Ryoma, saying his usual trademark phrase when the end of his broom was struck by some lightning.

"Gak!" cried the rookie player as he jumped abruptly from his broom before landing back into his sitting position. He turned his head behind him to see Yuuta cast a Lightning Attack at his broom.

"We're going to win, Seigaku, dane!" cried Yanasigawa, who was riding a broom with ease holding one hand onto the handle while the other roamed free.

"I don't think so!" yelled back the second year, who pulled out his hammer and flung it in the air. No reaction at all though, which made all of St. Rudolph laugh.

"Hmph, Momoshiro! I expected something better," laughed Atsushi, when he felt a sudden shock in the air. All of St. Rudolph's brooms shook violently in the air while the Seigaku people sped on forward.

"Nice job, Momo!" complimented the motherly hen, who was going at an average but still fast pace.

"Thanks Oishi-senpai!" thanked Momo, who gave a bright smile to his senpai as a cloud above him that said "+5" appeared above his head.

The group had encountered the first obstacle – the Cave. The brooms flew in with a large whoosh, and they noticed that it was awfully dark inside. There was nothing but the pitch black emptiness that was only filled with silence.

"Is it just me, or is it really dark in here?" questioned Horio in a suspicious voice.

"Aren't all caves dark?" said Kachiro in a slight sarcastic tone.

"I was just checking!" retorted back the Messenger, stomping his foot in midair. It was just then that a huge group of bats flew directly at them, and were ready to make their swift attack.

"Horio, look what you've done!" complained Katsuo who tipped his broom just in time before a bat could bite his arm with its fangs. "You've woken them up with your foot!"

"Nani?! You can't even hear anything in the air! It's just…air!" cried Horio, fighting back to win the argument.

"There's no time to be fighting now, kouhai!" asserted Momo, who pulled out his hammer again and pounded another one of the creatures, having it spiral downwards down to the bottom with a CLUNK.

"This must be the Cave," noted the Ordinary Wizard, as his Notebook flipped open to the resource page, "Inside the Cave are the bats we also saw in the shop, which are the Effervescent Bats. They have exceptional hearing, and they can fly as fast as how fast a broom goes. Their fangs when pierced in a part of your body wound you badly, because it's made of poison."

"P-poison?!" hollered the riders as they continued flying against the bats, using their weapons and Magykal powers to deflect them.

"Nya, it's not _that_ bad, right Inui? Nya? Nya? Your juices are much worse!" asked the Comical Jester, who was balancing on his broom perfectly which blowing away the monsters with his Kazoo.

"Actually, the adult bats have a deeper kill to the poison, so get bitten by those and you die on the spot," monotonously replied the Data Man. All the regulars and freshmen except for Fuji and Inui felt a sudden fright in their chests and turned extremely blue.

"Inui," spoke up Kawamura who was simply dodging the demons, "How much of these bats are adults?"

Once again he looked over his Notebook and found the answer to Kawamaru's question, "Usually young ones stay in their nests until they are ready to hunt, so the probability that these bats have young ones are 0 percent."

"If it's 0 percent that Inui-senpai says that there are no young ones…" began Echizen, his voice shaking.

"…then that means 100 percent of these bats are…" continued the second year, shivering.

"…ADULTS, NYA!!!!!!" finished Eiji, who screamed and lost his balance on the broom.

"Eiji!" cried his doubles partner, who tried to reach out a hand for him. But because of his quick reflexes, the Comical Jester made a speedy comeback, his fingers hanging onto the grip of the broom.

"Hoi, hoi!" he said, and Kikumaru flipped himself right back up. However, his hat came loose and fell down.

"My hat, nya!" he hollered, directing his broom to dive downwards when he felt a large pull back from somebody. Eiji turned around to see his smiling friend clawing onto the bristles of his broom.

"Don't," commanded the tensai, whose eyes were wide opened right now. The cheery third year could only gulp and nod his head slowly, listening to every word that the Physic said.

Soon enough, the hatless red head was glad that he had listened to his best friend. There was no CLUNK, or THUNK, or whatever sound a hat would make at all. It was just empty.

"Can someone light a torch of some sort?" requested the tensai, his tone and voice sounding serious.

"Sure," answered Inui, as his Notebook flipped through many pages before rustling slowly to a stop. He peered over the parchment and cleared his throat before commanding, "Let There Be Lite!"

There was a spark that hovered about the Notebook, but then it died out. Just like that.

"Wow…Inui…"

"Shut up."

"Maybe I should try," suggested Tomoka, "I have a wand, right?" Her senpai with the glasses nodded and repeated the instructions for her to follow. "Let There Be Lite!" she cried, as she swished her wand in a wavy motion.

A large blue spark appeared at the tip of her wand, and the Lite Witchling could not help but to smile at her success. Meanwhile, the bats had scattered away, hiding themselves away from the brightness. The regulars were cheering at first in victory, and all of a sudden began to snicker and laugh silently to themselves at Inui who failed.

"For those who continue to laugh, I will pour you a cup of the Purple Perplexing Pumping Paralyzing Popping Potion, my newest Potion made from ingredients according to the Wicked Woodlands."

The laughter stopped immediately, and all of them placed on serious or frightened looks to prevent from being harassed with Inui's newest concoction.

"Saa, anyway," continued the sadist, "Osakada-chan, can you point your wand downwards?"

"Hai, Fuji-senpai!" said the freshman as she tipped her wand, keeping a steady hand on her broom. The light made little contact with the darkness at first, but afterwards, it began to expand more and show more of what was covered behind the pitch black area.

There was a large whirlpool, which swirled and hurled violently, and yet, there was no noise to be heard at all. The group were confused and puzzled at first, but when Fuji shot out his claws and broke off a stalactite, then throwing it to the pool of whatever-it-was-made-of, the rock was instantly sucked inside without a sound.

"So, if we fall we would get suck into that thing?" confirmed Oishi uneasily.

"Saa," answered Fuji, which meant yes.

"Let's just keep on going, then," suggested Kawamura nervously, who scratched his head before returning his hand back to the broom.

The members of the Sadistic Seigaku Students…er, Seigaku Students directed their brooms forward and successfully passed through the first obstacle with ease.

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

A dark, horrific place draped with fine, woven spider web was resided none other than the Corruptive Crone. But also inside was…Kaidoh Kaoru, the Summoner.

Currently, the Crone was watching over the Broomstick Bravo that was currently taking place from a crystal orb with a rotten hand supporting the sphere. Noticing that all the contestants and riders were zooming by with ease, she stood up from her skeletal chair and banged her fists on the table. This had disturbed the possessed second year from his sleep as he tossed in his bed, his back facing the woman.

"Damn them!" cried the elder one, "Those stupid Sexual Sadistic whatever people messed it up! Now my Darke Vortex is of no use…Return!" In one swoop, the Darke Magyk that created her insidious trap inside the Cave flamed in her hand.

Bringing her left handed fingers to her chin and stroking it little bit, her disappointed, angry frown slowly changing into an evil, devilish grin. She turned around, facing her possessed assistant as her cape perfectly swished in the abrupt turning.

"Kaoru-kun, would you mind stopping these pests for me?" requested the Crone sweetly, voicing a high and sweet pitch like a little girl.

"Hai, Kitta-san," said Kaidoh, as he threw the covers off the bed and stood up. He grabbed his Trinx from the shelf and made his way out, bidding his mistress farewell.

"Fssshh…"

CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST! CONQUEST!

As the regulars and freshmen flew freely, yelling and hollering random things about their victory over the first obstacle in the Cave (which was not the whirly-twirly-sucking-thing), Kachiro and Katsuo turned around to see behind them…

"OI YOU SSS PEOPLE! YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN THIS!" screamed the other people who were in the race as they threw their fists in unison, rallying, "WE PEOPLE ARE GONNA WIN! NO FOREIGNERS ARE GONNA WIN!"

"senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun," called Kachiro, "There are people behind us."

"Nani?!" cried Eiji, "How'd they get here so fast?"

"Must be because the Cave has been cleared, Kikumaru-senpai," answered Kachiro.

"We must hurry then!" instructed the motherly hen who was in front of the group right now, leading them. He sped his broom forward, and the rest followed suit (including the other contestants).

It was at that exact moment which the fuka-buchou led his teammates forward that a sudden root sprouted out from the ground, blocking the path to cross any further.

"What is that?" cried Tomoka, who nearly had a heart attack from the abrupt happening.

"Fssshhh…" hissed a familiar one.

"That hiss, it couldn't be…Baka Mamushi's!" said Momo in shock, as he gasped when the other second year made his appearance next to the tall plant that reached up to the sky.

"Fssshhh…you will not pass any further…" said Kaidoh in a low voice, "Destruct!" he commanded, and soon different types of creatures emerged from the stalk and began attacking not only the regulars and freshmen of Seigaku, but the other players as well.

"Kya!" cried the other players as they tried their best to fight back against the Darke Monsters, but to no avail, most of them were wounded badly or fell off their brooms, disqualified from the race.

Fuji's eyes once again widened and his expression was much more serious. He ordered his broom to turn to the opposite direction, and it did as he asked to as it flew the other way.

"Nya, Fujiko! What are you doing?!" cried the Comical Jester.

"No time to explain," said Fuji for a moment before he continued to fly into the mob of people.

Soon Fuji returned with a trail of St. Rudolph students flying behind him, while the tensai carried his younger brother, Yuuta, who fainted, in his arms bridal style. Some of them were seriously injured or wounded in some parts of their body.

"Thank you for taking us out of the mob, Fuji," thanked the captain, Akazawa, as he bowed while sitting on his broom.

"Iie, it was nothing," said Fuji smiling, "I just hope Yuuta is ok."

"I can help with that, hopefully," offered the Male Spellcaster as he approached the third year carrying the second year, "I'll try my best to heal him with my powers."

"Arigatou Oishi," thanked Fuji as he shifted Yuuta's position in his arms.

"Iie, it's my pleasure. And all those who need to be treated as well, I'll be glad to help," said Oishi as he hovered his hand over Yuuta's injury on his right shoulder.

"Nya, Oishi, won't you run out of power?" asked his doubles partner in a worried voice.

"Yes he would," answered in the Ordinary Wizard, "Which is why I have formulated a plan to keep the monsters from coming, while one distracts Kaidoh and brings him back, and another takes the prize."

"So how's going to go against Mamushi and get him back?" said Momo cheerfully, glancing around for volunteers. Fortunately, no hands went up.

"Fine," he grumbled lowly, "I'll go and get that baka mamushi…" He tapped his broom to head towards the other second year, and soon the flying object somewhat reluctantly flew to the Darke Side.

Yes, come to the Darke Side…

We have er, DARKE MONSTERS with cookies!

Not that a broom would like that anyway.

"Now, who's going to get the prize and signal us to escape afterwards?" asked Inui, looking up to see no hands until a small freshman girl raised hers.

"I'll go, Inui-senpai," volunteered Osakada, who actually spoke in a normal voice for the first time. It was music to their ears, until they realized what she had just volunteered for.

"Osakada! Are you nuts?" protested Horio. "A girl like you couldn't do anything like that, and getting through Kaidoh-senpai too!"

"Umm," agreed Kachiro, "Osakada-san, Kaidoh-senpai is kind of scary…"

"Maybe you should let one of us go," suggested Kachiro, but the girl only nodded in rejection.

"First of all, Kaidoh-senpai is _not_ scary," she stated, turning slightly red at the thought, "Secondly, I will be fine. So don't worry about me." Then she smiled at the three and said, "Thank you for worrying though." _Her smile actually wasn't so threatening but rather nice and heavenly…_ thought the Ichinen Trio when their senpai shook them back into reality.

"You three! Help us cover up these monsters and protect the other contestants!" ordered one of the senpai-tachi, and hastily they made their way to the mob of creatures and began attacking, using what they learned from Fairee Tezuka's Tough Training Session.

Meanwhile, both second years had come to face each other and glared. "Let's get this over with, Mamushi…I don't even want to look at you anymore…" complained Momo as he turned his head away.

"Fsssh…get out of my way you hammer dude…fshhh…" said Kaidoh as he rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to get to know you…fssshhh…"

"You mean you don't remember me, Mamushi?" he questioned in a confused manner, although he didn't sound like he cared much.

"Nope, and you can die right on the spot…fssshhh…" he hissed, commanding the Darke Snakes to poison his enemy with his fangs.

While the started to attack one another, the first year made her way through the enemies, targeting them with her newly upgraded weapon, the Mahogan. Using a few spells that came to her mind as if it were natural, easily she drove her broom through until she met a detour.

Her Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai were fighting against one another, poising attacks on each other from time to time. This seriously irritated her, because she definitely did NOT like fighting at all.

_Damn it, Tomoka! Focus! First you need to get the prize! Then you can somehow bring Kaidoh-senpai back to his senses!_ annoyingly thought the female as she whacked her head with her wand. Passing through as if she were invisible, Osakada swiftly passed the two fighters until the possessed senpai realized the plan all along.

"Damn! You were just a decoy, you weird-looking head!" he fumed as he directed the Darke Monsters to distract Momoshiro while he would try to catch the Lite Witchling. The demons did as they were commanded and Kaidoh at the same time ran off to catch Tomoka.

"Eeek!" she shrieked when she noticed that Kaidoh-senpai was trailing her from behind. _And yet, it feels so wonderful to have a man like him catch after you…WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?! IF YOU DON'T SPEED UP GIRL YOU'RE GONNA GET A LOT OF HISSINGS FROM KAIDOH-SENPAI…not that I mind though, hehe…JUST GO ALREADY!_

Shaking her head violently out of blushing and turning red so much just thinking about Kaidoh Kaoru, she had not come to notice that in fact, her senpai was just a bristle away from catching the end of her broom. Tomoka felt a sudden tug behind her and screamed, "Ittai!"

"Fsssh…you're coming back here and not getting that prize…fssshh…"

"Let go, Kaidoh-senpai! Don't you remember us? Snap out of it!"

"Fsssh…a girl like you deserves to die…especially those who are sneaky…fssshhh…"

"KAIDOH-SENPAI! LET GO OF ME OR…or…" she thought for a bit while being caught 'red-handed' before finishing her statement, "…OR I'LL GIVE YOU INUI-SENPAI'S PURPLE PERPLEXING PUMPING PARALYZING POPPING POTION AND YOU WILL NEVER PLAY TENNIS AGAIN!"

At this point, our lovely and possessed Summon loosened his group from Osakada Tomoka, the Lite Witchling's broom, the Pimic V235, headed full steer ahead, and with fast agility, she easily snatched the prize off of its stand.

"The plan worked, da ne!" cried the Dane Duck, Yanasigawa, as a bright light shone not too far ahead.

"There's something wrong here, if I'm not mistaken," spoke suddenly Mizuki, who twirled his bangs nonstop during the fight.

True to the genius of St. Rudolph's words, indeed there was something wrong. Just as the girl snatched away the claws from its protective stand, an obliterating and awfully bright light blurred her eyes. "Kya!" she shrieked, covering her eyes with her arm.

And soon the light expanded its horizons, and entirely swallowed up the Seigaku people, leaving behind a bewildered group of St. Rudolph people and other players in the midst of fighting nothing but air now.

"Da ne?"

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one took a long time to update, and now this story will be placed on HOLD in order for me to complete Ryoma is Married Continuation! Thank you for all my respective readers…please wait, thank you! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	9. Escapade Extra: FAQ II

Eternal.Angel  
July 21, 2007 to July 21, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! And don't forget to review please!

-----------------------------------------_  
Escapade Extra: FAQ & Sneak Peeks_  
-----------------------------------------

* * *

Reviews

**hizmit12-waterlilly3721: **Update soon…ryosaka please  
**Nina Natsu: **I love this story! Will Sakuno have a main part? Please? Sorry, that was uncalled for. Sakuno's my fav character. I think Sakuno would be a good archer, like an elf! That would be cool. My fav pairing with her is fujisaku. will that be it? Please update soon! You're killin' me here! lol.  
**tsuchi-daisho: **please bring back tezuka! please!!  
**fanficgirl8: **Interesting way to hide Sakuno's disappearance. I really liked this chapter :) … Your story's getting better at descrip, just include a little more about character feelings. But I guess it's really hard when you have about 15 or 16 people to describe. I also must say, your pacing is really good. The only last bit of advice I can give you now is watch out for typos. For example, Ryuzaki-sensei said, "That's my grandmother,". I hope you meant granddaughter because if Ryuzaki's grandmother is still alive, Karupin can transform into a golden retriever with a blue collar-it's just not possible. She's too old…I see hints of RyoSaku... my favorite pair!! Yay!! … Update soon!! You are a really fast writer. But just keep in mind, don't update too many times a day. Give reviewers a chance to review. (**fanficgirl8**)  
**hizmit12-waterlilly3721: **update soon please  
**snowygirl55: **lol! It was so funny when Ryuzaki sensei came over to check on Sakuno! lol! And I also really love your writing style! I can't w8 for the next chapter! Keep up the good work!  
**hizmit12-waterlilly3721: **update asap  
**tsuchi-daisho: **madness i love it.  
**Nyleve: **This is a very interesting story.

**A/N: **Thank you to all who read and review, flames or not. You have supported me by reading this and taking your time to do so. Props to: **hizmit12-waterlilly3721**, **Nina Natsu**, **tsuchi-daisho**, **fanficgirl8**, **snowygirl55**, **Nyleve**, and **shemeno**.

FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)

_Will Sakuno ever appear, or have a role in this game?_  
Yes, she will. Just a little cheat, but Sakuno actually has the most important part to this story. However, because of this major role that she must hold up, her parts come in much, much later. So bear with me!

_Which pairings will there be?_  
RyoSaku, RyoOC, TomoKai, and some yaoi pairings

_How frequent will you update?_  
I'm off school right now, so I have more time to update. But because I have several stories up (and my mind just can't control all my other ideas stuffed in the back of my brain), I have a specific schedule to follow so I don't stress my readers, give them time to read and review, and write in a leisurely pace on my own yet do other activities.

Once I enter the school year, weekends are probably the only solution, so the update time will be much slower. But when vacations or short breaks come, I'll seize the chance to keep on writing!

**A/N: **Have any other questions? Type them on your reviews, or simply e-mail me!

Sneak Peeks

More stuff! Hee-hee!

You will see many more schools deeply involved (rather than St. Rudolph).  
You will read the next chapter which is the battle between Seigaku and the Corruptive Crone.  
You will find that Fairee Tezuka comes back.  
You will find that Osakada Tomoka is in a terrible predicament.

**A/N: **If I reveal any more, it would be too much of a spoiler! So shh…

FanArt

I have drew some fanart, so please check my profile for that!

**A/N: **I'll be drawing fanart of the Seigaku regulars too, if I can even draw their faces…

--------_  
Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Another extra to keep you company! Yes, I have fanart, so please check them out on my user info area. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	10. Escapade Seven: The Corruptive Crone

Eternal.Angel  
September 1, 2007 to September 3, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-------------------------------------------------  
_Escapade Seven: The Corruptive Crone_  
-------------------------------------------------

* * *

In a blink of an eye, the Seigaku regulars were immediately bewildered at the sight they currently envisioned. Surrounding them was nothing…but a dark, pitch-black atmosphere, where there was nothing bright to see at all. It was as if they were in a black hole. All of them stirred awake and rubbed their eyes in sync, looking around to see black, black, and more black.

"Where are we?" croaked Momo, his voice nervous.

"I have no idea," answered Taka as he scratched his head, while the other hand held on to the flying broom. All their brooms were still flying in midair.

"Kaidoh-senpai! Osakada-san!" cried two worried voices, Kachiro and Katsuo. The rest of them turned their heads toward the pair of freshmen and widened their eyes. Kaidoh was knocked unconscious as he slept on his broom, gaining a steady balance with the grip on the flying machine. On the other hand, Tomoka was also knocked unconscious; however, she was floating in midair with her back arched, her broom floating next to her while the prize claimed from its stand, the Claws of a Cazkloo, was still in her possession but began fusing with her hand. Her eyes had no life in them, for they were clouded with Darknesse.

"Something's wrong with Osakada-chan," said Fuji as his smile faded away, replaced with a serious facial appearance.

"Yes, there is," agreed Inui as his Notebook continued writing with the Quill, "But there's no time for that."

"Nya, why's that Inui?" questioned the acrobatic player, Eiji.

"Someone's coming," said Echizen with a bored and serious tone. Everyone stared at him, puzzled, when a red beam of light shot out.

"Nya! It's a laser beam!" cried the red head as he directed his broom upwards, and the beam missed him by inches. However, it grazed against Oishi, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Oishi!"

"I'm fine," wearily replied the Male Spellcaster, for he was still exhausted from healing Yuuta. Blood trickled down his left arm, and keeping steady, Oishi gripped his arm tightly and gritted his teeth, sweating profusely.

"I'll protect you Oishi!" declared Eiji as he flew next to his doubles partner, a serious expression on his face. Laughter erupted from the shadows, and Eiji only narrowed his brows in fury.

"Protect? You must be kidding me," cackled the womanly voice, and she emerged from the Darke Shadows. A young female appeared, cloaked in black and wearing a black, tight dress which showed her smooth curves. The sleeves of her dress were webby like cobwebs, while her shoes had a snaky effect to it. Her hair was twisted into small braids, and they hung just above her shoulders. Purple eye shadow was placed on as well as red, glossy lipstick. Her skin was pale as if snow, but her eyes were dark with Darknesse.

"Who are you?" questioned Fuji as his azure eyes were revealed, and his claws struck out of his right hand. Everyone proceeded and prepared to attack the newly arrived enemy. However, she was so calm and confident that she could only laugh again, her hand covering her mouth.

"I am the Corruptive Crone, Cecile," introduced the woman, "And I was the one who took over the Wicked Woodlands, possessed your dear friend Kaoru, and cast a curse against that wimpy girl. Such pathetic people you are, although Kaoru was quite the man…" She whistled after her last sentence, raising a brow in amusement.

"Damn you…" muttered Momo under his breath, clenching his fist. The Corruptive Crone continued laughing, and at one sudden second she stopped and narrowed her eyes. She brought out her right hand and pointed it towards someone, her long nails pricking through the air. Warping behind her was a Darke portal, and out came many monsters from the Darke Shadows. She smiled evilly and mouthed the command.

"Attack."

All at the same time, the Darke monster plunged forwards, aiming to kill all that stood in their way. Every one of the students with power remaining flew against them and began to destroy all the Darke monsters.

Eiji violently dug through his suit and revealed a bunch of trickster objects. All items did random things to the enemy, from scaring them out of their wits to Disapparating them. Momo furiously swung his hammer midair, shooing away the monsters. Taka had done the same as the second year, except his weapon was his upgraded knife. Inui, on the other hand, read spells from his trusty Notebook, and immediately the effective spells cast dispersed and destroyed the Darke. Fuji had performed a new technique learned, named Higuma Otoshi; when a group of monsters would come attack as one, he would use that recently learned technique to claw and slash all. Echizen acted pro and "expertly" slashed all of the monsters in his way. The trio of freshmen tried their best to protect Osakada and their senpai, warding off the enemy. Cecile, however, laughed in amusement as she leisurely floated in midair.

"Keep on fighting, you pathetic fools, for you will never claim success against the Darkenesse!" she howled maniacally as she snapped her fingers. Another swarm of Darke monsters emerged from the portal, tormenting the Seigaku students once more.

"Damn it!" cried Momo as he yet furiously swung his hammer, "How many are there of these monsters?"

Inui spoke as he operated another spell, which worked automatically and long enough for him to speak a brief explanation, "We must destroy the source, which is the portal. While some of us take care of the monsters, two of us go to the portal: one who does the killing and another who does back up."

"Great idea, but I'm taking care of Oishi and my underclassmen, nya!" agreed Eiji as he pulled out a small jack-in-the-box and sprung it against several monsters.

"It'd be best if something against Lite Magyk would destroy the portal," reported Inui as he waved his hand naturally, and a few sparks shot out of his fingers. "If anything else, its power might not as effective."

"But Osakada-san and Oishi-senpai are worn out!" cried the two freshmen, overhearing the conversation.

"AH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Horio as he slammed his hands onto the side of his head as if sandwiching it.

"Shut up," muttered Echizen under his breath as he killed three of the monsters at the same time.

"Inui, you go!" blurted Fuji as he clawed another group, "You're a Wizard so it should be good enough!

"But I can't," explained the Ordinary Wizard as he pushed up his glasses and craned his neck to view his calculations, "Because I am an Ordinary Wizard, it would be a…"

"JUST GO!"

"I'll volunteer to come then," said Fuji as he directed his brooms towards Inui's direction. "Saa, then let's get this over with quickly, Inui."

"I suppose so," agreed the Data Man as he pointed his Acer in the direction of the Corruptive Crone. The duo began flying towards the large, black hole when another batch of monsters spewed out, disturbing the plan.

"Fuji! You'll be backup for me while I try to go ahead!"

"Right, Inui!"

And so they proceeded with the plan. Inui, memorizing all the spells his knew from his Notebook (he didn't take it out because he was afraid that it would be lost in the swarm of monsters), recited them to himself and cast them on the enemy. Fuji, trailing behind him, urged himself to grow claws on his left hand while the right did all the work; it was tiring him greatly, and Inui had to get to the portal _fast_.

"Inui, hurry!"

Under Fuji's words, Inui sped as quick as the Acer would take him. He closed his eyes (behind his glasses) and mumbled a phrase under his breath and shot out his hand, his arm straight, pointing at the portal. A great ray of light fired from his two fingers, aiming at the large whirlpool. The light began to fight with darkness as the two different sides collided into one. A great big wave was created as the Lite and Darke as one side tried to conquer over the other. Once again, Inui chanted the same spell, and another wave of Lite shot out from his fingers and added to the current surge. At last, with repetitiveness of the same spell, Inui and with his powers, had finally destroyed the portal to bits. All the monsters that came out of it slowly Disapparated from the world and into another.

"Damn it!" fumed the Corruptive Crone as she stomped her foot in midair. She sighed in exasperation and placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing her temple. Her eyes snapped open in anger, and with her other free hand, she slowly raised it and murmured yet another curse.

"Darke Illusions."

Soon as she had mouthed the last word, swirls of Darknesse formed around the regulars and freshmen. Pools of black water surrounded them, and soon it turned into small waves, lapping around the ankles and wrists of the males. A strong bond was tied around their body parts, restricting them from moving any further.

"What are these things, nya?!" cried Eiji as he struggled to break free.

"They HURT!" yelled Horio at the top of his lungs, emphasizing the last word.

"Mada mada dane," mumbled Echizen.

"Is there really any time for that?!" Momo shouted at Ryoma, frustrated.

"Hmph," snorted Ryoma as he tipped his white Fila cap downwards.

"There's no time to be arguing Momo, Echizen," said Taka, who was tired and used up all his burning power.

Cecile watched in amusement as the regulars and freshmen tried breaking free from the chains of Darknesse. "Struggle all you want, but it won't work. After my work here is done, I shall eliminate and trap you all into this world which I have created." She laughed and cackled evilly, and snapped her fingers. The chains shot out towards the unconscious Tomoka and dragged her towards the enemy.

"Osakada-san!" cried Kachiro and Katsuo in a worried tone.

"All I wanted was the prize so I could increase my powers," explained Cecile in a calm voice. "After that, I would have demolished the Wicked Woodlands by now. But thanks to you jerks, my plan had to be slightly altered. However, either way, I will claim the prize as my own possession and destruct this pathetic area."

Fuji's eyes widened, revealing his blue, diamond eyes. "You're selfish."

"Am I?" mocked the woman, laughing again, "Well, I'm so sorry then! Idiot…now, let's get those Claws of mine…" She cracked her knuckles lightly before playing with her fingers as she neared Tomoka's inactive body, "Now, where are you? Ah, found them…" She reached towards the hand, but was repelled by a barrier. "What's going on? How is it that I am unable to retrieve it?!"

Suddenly, Tomoka's body drooped upwards, and her body slowly rolled up till she stood straight. Her eyes were still clouded, but the Darknesse within them were gone. Raising her hand, a bright glow shone from it.

"Release."

And a great light of ray was released, breaking apart the chains that held together the regulars and freshmen. After that, she dropped and began falling to the bottom of nowhere. Quickly, Taka dove down and captured the fainted girl in his arms. "I got her!" he yelled from below, showing thumbs up. Fuji nodded in acknowledgement and reported the news to the rest of the group. Soon, they formed a gang and advanced towards the Corruptive Crone.

"What are you all doing?!" she stammered, frantically waving her hands in front of her, "I didn't mean no harm or anything…"

"You have already done more than enough damage," said Echizen with a hard voice, and he flew ahead of the group, unaware of the calls behind.

"Echizen! Are you crazy! We're going as a group!"

"Echizen, it's dangerous – come back!"

However, Ryoma did not pay attention to his upperclassmen. He drew out his sheathed sword with his left hand and directed it towards the Crone. She continued to breathe heavily as she began panicking.

_T'is the day I go_

_T'is the day I die_

_T'is the day for you to know_

_That t'is the day I will fly_

_Itaque tuus primus amor nunquam cupetur._

Echizen gave a mighty sword slash against the Corruptive Crone, and she screamed, piercing the walls that entrapped them. She began fading into nothing with the air, and the regulars watched in awe at the attack of the freshman.

"You seem to be…like him…"

Echizen snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. _Like who?_ he thought to himself as he watched Cecile disappear from the Wicked Woodlands, with all evil coming to an end.

* * *

"W-e t-h-a-n-k y-o-u f-o-r s-a-v-i-n-g u-s f-r-o-m t-h-e C-o-r-r-u-p-t-i-v-e C-r-o-n-e…" mumbled the Ghost into the phone, and the other Ghosts did the jazz hands as an applaud. Every one of the students bowed, except Tomoka, who was still unconscious. Kaidoh had awakened and stood to watch over her, since he had nothing but mischief, he said himself.

"Oh, a reward of 1,000 coins for the each of us! Yes!" cried Momo happily as he threw a fist in the air. Eiji joined him, and the two began dancing around on stage.

"Thank you," bowed Oishi to the ghost gratefully, before turning back to the group. "I feel much better everyone. Thank you."

"Nya, it was no problem Oishi!" yelled Eiji in happiness as he hugged his doubles partner tightly.

"Time for us to go home," said Fuji, "It should almost be evening, and Nee-san or Yuuta could be home by now."

"Yes!" cried all the regulars and freshmen. They walked towards Kaidoh and Tomoka and formed a circle. Concentrating hard, they closed their eyes and focused on going back home. Soon, they found themselves back at Fuji's house, with the broken glass on the living room floor, and the window emitting a red-orange glow.

"Wow, it's that late already."

"We should go home – our parents might worry."

"We'll come back here tomorrow, ok?"

"ALL RIGHT!"

And soon each and every one of them went home, with the exception of Tomoka. She was to stay with Fuji, and he would contact her parents about her current status.

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** After a month and some weeks, I FINALLY update. But it's not as long as I hoped it to be, because I was a little lazy…and school's just around the corner. So I'll be updating weekly or so? I don't know yet, but I'm really sorry! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	11. Escapade Eight: Request

Eternal.Angel  
September 15, 2007 to October 28, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Angelic Layer or Chobits, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-------------------------------  
_Escapade Eight: Request_  
-------------------------------

* * *

"Nya, the week goes by so fast!" commented Eiji as he laid back onto the leather sofa in the Fuji household. 

"Eiji, it's only been a day," reminded Oishi as he took a light sip from the ice tea which Fuji offered.

"Right! But it feels like a week!" remarked the red head, "And if we don't find Sakuno-chan soon, nya, sensei will murder us!"

"True enough, Eiji-senpai," agreed Momo as he nodded his head and deftly rubbed his chin, closing his eyes, "We need to get this done fast, but I wonder if we can do something to slow down time…"

"Slow down time, huh…" said Fuji to himself as he smiled. He got up from his sitting position on the floor and headed towards the VCR attached to his television.

"What's wrong Fuji?" asked Taka as he popped a sushi into his mouth and chewed, enjoying the savory and fresh taste of perfectly steamed salmon.

"Well," explained Fuji, "If we need to stop time, then perhaps we should stop the game?"

"But that wouldn't make sense," interjected Inui as he furiously wrote in his notebook, "How will we have access to the game then if we stop it?"

"My point is that we pause the game so that we play within the software, and possibly everything will stop around us?"

"Fuji, do not let down your guard," warned Tezuka as Fuji neared to press the button.

"Fssh…good luck senpai, although I have no idea what you meant by that statement," said Kaidoh, hissing.

"Don't listen to Mamushi – he never brings any luck anyway," said Momo with a shrug as he sarcastically yawned.

"You want to fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Fssh!"

"Hmph!"

"Mada mada dane," said Echizen with a sigh as he drank from his can of Ponta.

"You're not helping Echizen," proudly stated Horio, "With my two years of tennis experience, I…"

"HORIO-KUN!" shouted the two 'twins', Kachiro and Katsuo in unison.

"I'm going to try it now," said Fuji with confidence, and swiftly he pressed the pause button on the VCR, waiting patiently like the rest. However, nothing had happened.

"Fuji-senpai didn't do anything?" wondered aloud Kachiro as he looked around him. "Nothing has changed."

"No," interjected Ryoma with a cold voice, "Something has changed."

"But what?" whined Horio as he swiveled his head back and forth.

"Everything has stopped in time except for us," firmly said Inui as he snapped his notebook shut and adjusted the position of his glasses. "When Fuji pressed the pause button, it did not affect this household since it's attached to the outlets of his living area, but those outside of Fuji's household will be frozen in their current stances and positions."

"Shall…we go check?" hesitantly said Kawamura, who did not like to be entwined into trouble that much. Everyone nodded in unison and slowly got up from their seated positions, heading to the sunny street of the block. The regulars casually strolled the block and began entering the houses of the residents and neighbors close by. Some were watching the television; the mothers were cooking lunch during midday; and so forth. One particular place mused most of the regulars, having them burst into fits of laughter.

As the group turned the knob and pushed the door open, two children, possibly twins, were fighting over the television remote, biting one another. The dog was supposedly running, chasing its tail when it froze in the air, its mouth wide open and ready to bite down on its stubby end. The boys continued to wander throughout the household and found the mother ready to use the fire extinguisher in her hands, for the stove was on fire and the smell of burnt food wafted through the air. Her hair was frizzy from the countless tries of cooking a perfect lunch to serve to her family. They now walked upstairs to the second floor and walked into a random room, which they found out soon, was the father's office.

Fuji strode towards the man who was leaning on his rolling chair, with a pencil in his hand. Approaching him slowly, the third year took easy and calming breaths before tapping him on the shoulder. Since he had no reaction whatsoever, carelessly he pried the pencil out of the person's hand and shoved it into the father's nostrils; the writing utensil was now hanging from the nose boogers and stuffing inside the hollow space, casually dangling from time to time. Fuji could only smile sadistically, scaring away most of the regulars.

"Fuji-senpai, mada mada dane," remarked Echizen as he sipped his Ponta and shook his head, "I never knew my senpai could be this drastic."

"But he deserves this, Echizen, since he nearly threw my cactus out the window," replied Fuji as if nothing had happened, still smiling.

Tezuka was shaking his head as he rubbed his temples, _Fuji, you are too much sometimes_.

(horizontal line)

"Ah, where are we now?" asked Momo as he looked around him, seeing lots of green trees on one side while another had villages and towns built. The sun was at its peak and shone brightly throughout the virtual world.

"According to my data," explained Inui as he glanced into his Notebook, which was flying in the air, "The forest is named Tenochtitlán **(1)** and the town, Teotihuacán **(2)**. The forest is famous for the prowess of the animals which reside there, and the town is known for its advanced technology."

"Well, let us head for the town then, senpai-tachi?" offered Ryoma as he adjusted the sheathe of his sword before striding down towards the road. Everyone followed suit as they trailed behind the snarky and arrogant first year with the sword.

* * *

When the regulars and rest of the first years had arrived at the town of Teotihuacán, they could not help but widen their eyes in disbelief at the sight that was right in front of them. Tall, vast buildings dwarfed the people as they cordially greeted one another before moving along quickly with fast strides. Statues and memorials were set from place to place in honor of a specific one. Just as they stepped into the village, they were stopped by a guard. 

"Who are you to pass?" inquired the guard harshly as he pointed a laser beam to the bouncy-red head, who suddenly jumped behind his doubles partner.

"Oishi, nya! He's freaky!" complained Eiji as he slid behind the frame of Oishi. Oishi affectionately patted the hand on his shoulder before explaining, "We're here in search of someone who can wake up one of our friends."

"Who?" asked the guard once more. Tezuka, knowing Oishi from the first year, knew exactly what he was thinking and called Kaidoh to the front. The second year hissed and strolled towards the guard, carrying an unconscious girl that was laid in his arms, bridal style.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. You guys seem suspicious," remarked the guard as he rubbed his chin deftly.

"It's alright, Hatou – they're peaceful travelers," voiced a male, who was walking towards the guard of the front entrance. The regulars squinted their eyes until they saw the figure of a human, specifically, a male's. The details were very vague until he approached the members of Seigaku.

"He looks familiar, noted by my two years of tennis experience," said Horio with interest as he rubbed his own chin.

"Yes Kajimoto-san," murmured the guard as he shuffled away from the Seigaku students and back to this patrol spot.

"Kajimoto?!" exclaimed Momo as he jumped off the ground, "Isn't he the captain of Jyousei Shonan?!"

"Jyousei Shonan? Where's that? I live in the main building of Teotihuacán, where all advanced technology takes place. Would you like a tour, since you all seem to be nice people," he offered with open arms, his voice kind yet careless.

"If you do insist, then we accept politely," said Oishi as he walked up to shake hands with Kajimoto, "My name is Oishi Shuichiro."

"Ah, it's nice to meet your acquaintance, Oishi-san," greeted back the former captain of Jyousei Shonan. "Follow me, if you will."

* * *

Kajimoto and the rest of the group stopped in front of an iron door from a fairly large building. Stepping up in front of the security door, he placed his hand on the keypad, and immediately the doors parted way for all of them to enter. 

"Come on in – I'm sure you'll like it here."

And true to his word, the regulars and freshmen gasped in awe as they looked around their surroundings. The walls were finely laminated with real marble glass, while the floor was tiled perfectly with eccentric designs. The hallways were vacant and large, and along the way, both to their left and right, were many different rooms with enormous machinery operating on auto-mode. Fairee Tezuka, taking note of this, cleared his throat before inquiring a question to Kajimoto, "Kajimoto-san, what are all of these machines for?"

"They're used to operate the city and protect our people," he responded coolly. "Ah, here we are! Just walk right through this archway one by one to the other side of this wall."

"You can walk through walls? Neat!" exclaimed Momo as he clapped his hands enthusiastically. "I'll go first."

"Hope you hit the wall," murmured Kaidoh under his breath as he slightly adjusted the sleeping female freshman in his arms, placing her in a position, bridal style.

"Shut up, Mamushi," retaliated the other second year as he walked right through the barrier successfully, never appearing back on the opposing side.

"Nya! Momo disappeared!" hysterically cried the red head as he jumped behind his double partners, scared as always.

"It's ok," reassured Kajimoto as he prepared to enter the barrier, "Just walk right through – there's no harm in doing so." Then he strolled right into the wall, and never appeared like Momo.

The regulars and freshmen, having nowhere else to go, shrugged their shoulders and proceeded through the entrance way one at a time.

* * *

"It's that lady?!" shouted all the regulars in unison at once as they inspected the figure of the woman cloaked in a white lab coat, Professor Hanamura. 

"Hanamura-sensei, I brought some tourists from outside of our city," reported Kajimoto as he bowed to the lady, and she smiled in return as she shifted the position of her spectacles.

"That's wonderful; thank you, Kajimoto-kun."

The woman walked towards the group of boys and her smile was even broader.

"What do we have here? May you all introduce yourselves?" questioned the young woman politely with a deep voice, smiling.

"Fairee Tezuka."

"Oishi Shuichiro."

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Kikumaru Eiji, nya!"

"Kawamura Takashi…"

"Inui Sadaharu, Ii Data."

"Kaidoh Kaoru, fssh…"

"Momoshiro Takeshi!"

"Echizen Ryoma, hn."

"Horio Satoshi, with two years of tennis experience!"

"Kachiro Kato."

"Katsuo Mizuno."

"Nice to meet you all," replied sensei as she bowed, "And I am Professor Hanamura Aoi, and I run this city with all the technology processing by itself."

"She also founded the city," remarked Kajimoto with a smirk as he stared into the eyes of his sensei. She smiled back at him and nodded her head, agreeing with his statement.

"That's right, Kajimoto-kun. But besides all that flattery, I also wish to aid people with their needs. However, there is a price to be paid for everything that you want – and I believe there is something each of you want, particularly…Kaidoh-kun?"

Kaidoh, hearing his name, averted his attention towards the friendly woman and stared into her eyes for a moment before looking away, nodding his head slightly.

"And what is it that you want, Kaidoh-kun?"

"…"

"If you never say what you really want Kaidoh-kun, you will never be able to awaken her ever again."

"…"

"Well? Is there something that you want, or are I only hallucinating in my dreams?"

"…you knew?"

"Well," started Hanamura as she casually walked closer to the second year, "As one who has lived longer than you, I'm pretty sure of what I see." She gently smiled at him as her eyes fluttered close.

Kaidoh was quite hesitant with his response, but breathed heavily before speaking slowly to the adult, "I want…her to wake up again."

"And exactly who is this person you want to wake up?"

The second year was ready to have the vein growing on his forehead pop. The lady was so…so…annoying! Aggravated by her pompous attitude, he bowed down low as he lifted the sleeping female in his arms, as if an offering.

"Please, wake up Osakada Tomoka from her sleep!" pleaded Kaidoh with his eyes closed as he continued to remain in the same bowed position. Hanamura could not help but to smile as she gently lifted her newest patient from his arms.

"I will gladly take care of her for you, Kaidoh-kun."

Maybe it was a hallucination, but was…he smiling?

* * *

"Kajimoto-kun, where are you taking us now?" requested Fuji politely as he walked alongside with the assistant of Hanamura-sensei. 

"Oh, you'll see soon," replied Kajimoto with a happy, light tone. Just then, the group of boys arrived right in front of a large stadium that was round, with the top roof opened as the sun shone through. It was a perfect day to…to do what, exactly? This was something that all of them wondered, and their questions were about to be answered.

"Welcome…to the Tennetic Stadium."

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Man, I am the slowest updater on earth. I received reviews saying to update, but it's so hard to do so! And this chapter was so short too, this will probably take me five years to do it or something! And with NaNoWrImO coming up this November, I'll be busier than ever. So don't expect any update from me until…December? Next to update on this story: the Regulars are introduced to the wonders of Tennetic Fight! 

**(1)** – Ancient Civilization in Mesoamerica  
**(2)** – Ancient Civilization in Mesoamerica

Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	12. Escapade Nine: KAJIMOTO!

Eternal.Angel  
February 5, 2008 to February 19, 2008

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Angelic Layer or Chobits, and some magical terms are Angie Sage's, so I do not own those words either.  
**Summary: **Sleeping over at Fuji's house could be one of the worst choices that the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars and Freshmen have ever made in their entire lives! Being sucked into a video game that was just being played with, the regulars and freshmen must find a way out by saving the entire world! But…how? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-------------------------------------  
_Escapade Nine: KAJIMOTO!_  
-------------------------------------

* * *

Kajimoto only smiled at the group of 'tourists' as they observed the space with awe and surprise, while some remained stolid and impassive in their expressions. The space was furnished rather well, and the technology was advanced as well, as most of them could tell. Every inch of space was covered with a shiny, tiled marble floor, and the walls were hung with many different scoreboards and large television screens to view all arenas planted onto the ground. Here and there, and everywhere one would walk, one was only able to see the large arena and the small platforms that branched off from the main ones. It was all about Tennetic Fight, after all. 

"Welcome."

For each podium that was installed, bright lights flashed wildly from one end to another. Many of the civilians were randomly cheering on other people who were currently on the platform, performing rather awkward actions that the newly come group could not come to comprehend at all. It was hard to understand what was going on in this large room, since the Seigaku people who had no clue of such things. Of course, Kajimoto had not come to explain anything at all when they had just arrived, and therefore, everything was simply a blur to them.

"What do you think of this place?"

"Ii Data," eagerly replied Inui as he quickly snapped his fingers in order for his 'accomplice' Notebook to begin jotting down the necessary information into his trusty handbook. The Writing Quill replenished itself with fine ink and wrote everything that Inui had required from it.

"Um, Kajimoto-san," timidly blurted out Kachiro, who I had just realized hadn't spoken in a while. "Exactly what is this place?"

"The Tennetic Stadium, why of course," replied Kajimoto coolly as he brushed his hair aside. "I'll bring you guys a special guide to have you guys know the rules clearly, so that you guys can start as well!" Soon their first guide wandered off into the shadows and corners of the enormous place, and shortly came back with a immobilized and inactive model of…whatever it was with long hair and funny looking ears.

"Kajimoto-san," piped up Tezuka in a loud, stern voice, despite his small size of figure and pixie wings, "What have you brought us?"

"Fairee Tezuka-san," began Kajimoto with a bow, "This is one of our automatic guides, of course. Hanamura-sensei, myself, and the rest of the group members that organized and built this place are busy monitoring it, and therefore we created these models in which we call, 'CBs'. They help us a lot, and being able to process the information and data given, they are very convenient and help those who come here to play. Not only that, but we also gain much profit and merits from using these!"

"…fssshhh…"

"Ii Data," murmured the Ordinary Wizard once more, as his glasses gleamed momentarily.

"So I will take my departure now. Have fun, everyone!" In a rush, Kajimoto scurried off back to the base of the city, leaving behind a clueless group of males who had no idea what to do with the CB model in their possession as of now.

"KAJIMOTO!"

* * *

"Horio-kun, where have you led us?" asked Katsuo in a worried voice as he swiveled his head back and forth, hoping to find some sort of landmark that they had passed before. 

"With my two weeks of Magyk experience, I guarantee you that we are NOT lost!" spoke Horio in a cocky voice, beaming at himself proudly.

The two other freshmen cast anxious glances at one another and sighed unanimously. _So we ARE lost._

"KAJIMOTO-SAN!"

* * *

"…" 

"…so…"

"…anyone know how to turn on this thing?"

"…"

"Fairee…Tezuka…don't you know how to do these things like this?"

"Nope."

"…"

"Back to square one, huh…"

"Un."

"…"

All of the Seigaku regulars were sitting in a circle while Fairee Tezuka was floating in midair. The upperclassmen had sent the Ichinen Trio to look for Kajimoto and bring him back with some clear directions in how to operate the CB model. So while the three first years were gone, the rest were to think of something and make use of the time they were given.

Except none of them had no idea how to do so.

"Couldn't we just ask someone, though?" suggested Kawamura as he scratched his head deftly, thinking really hard.

"I doubt it, Taka-san," responded Fuji with a sigh, a grim smile forming on his face, "Everyone is so drawn into this 'Tennetic Fight' thing that I don't think anyone would bother to help us."

"They're so mean, nya. Bad people," whined Eiji with a pout.

"Eiji, don't say that," reprimanded Oishi with a sweat drop forming on his head, his voice cracking slightly.

"…senpai-tachi, if we don't do something, what's the reason for being here then?" inquired Ryoma coolly as he folded his arms and lay on the ground, closing his eyes peacefully. All of his upperclassmen twitched violently before calming themselves down, trying to act cool and smart before their underclassman.

"We're getting a move on, already, Echizen," boasted Momo, despite the downside of the tone of his voice which no one had come to notice. _Thank the gods for puberty, so that my voice is changing and that no one can sense my uneasiness!_

"…fssh, baka," mumbled Kaidoh under his breath, shaking his head in shame. "We can hear you saying your thoughts aloud, porcupine head."

"Shut up!" angered Momo as he fisted onto Kaidoh's collar, and the two second years were ready to begin a brawl against one another. The commotion was so great that even onlookers were beginning to the suspect the newly arrived group of males, coming from an unknown source, according to their brains.

"Oi, oi! Calm down!"

"You're making us look bad, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai," said Echizen as a-matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Echizen! Stop acting so arrogant!"

"Sure."

"…fssh…"

"You two, break it up now," seriously said the Fairee as his glasses gleamed menacingly, and immediately the two broke apart. "Twenty laps."

And so, while the second years were off doing their punishment, the rest continued to ponder on the trivial matter until the freshmen came back. Some of their eyes were wandering around the room, just to get the feeling of the place. Others, they were staring directly at the motionless CB model, lying so ever innocently on the ground.

The CB model appeared to be a girl, since it had long, blue, and wavy hair that cascaded down the sides. She had funny ears, sticking out like a triangle on the sides of her head. Her mouth was slightly agape as if she were sleeping, and her eyes were closed. Her hands lie on the sides of her body, and her legs slightly apart. The clothes she were wearing looked weary and dusty, as if rags, but good enough for any girl to wear. She had on a black t-shirt that lengthened down to her knees, and a knee-length skirt that was worm around her lower body. Her feet were bare for she had no shoes, but that would do if she were to be activated. She could probably find her own pair of shoes once awakened, since she was supposed to be one of those great 'CB models' convenient and easy for everyone to use.

Except oh, it wasn't that easy after all.

"KAJIMOTO!"

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that certainly took me a long time to update. How dreadful of me... T-T. Anyhow, I think the next chapter will also be coming out this week. Otherwise, I'll post up a few one-shots or maybe update my other stories. I have so much to get to, OMG! O.O Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


End file.
